Transformers: The Return of Air Commander Starscream
by Nickzilla20
Summary: Starscream has returned, but this time he's not alone. He's not just plotting to take over Cybertron or the Earth, he wants to rule the entire Universe. It's up to Optimus Prime, Hot Rod and Galvatron to stop him. This is a story that takes place years after Return of Optimus Prime, but ignores the Rebirth Finale and the Headmasters.
1. New Start

**Transformers: The Return of Air Commander Starscream**

 **Chapter 1: A New Start**

* * *

In the year 2012, Cybertron home of the Autobots has been at peace for six years. After Optimus Prime used the Matrix of Leadership to cure the Hate Plague, the world was at peace. Not even Galvatron and the Decepticons have tried to attack. On Autobot City, Hot Rod formerly known as Rodimus Prime was off duty today and was sitting his room looking out of the window and was thinking.

 **Hot Rod: ( In his mind) You know it's pretty crazy that we haven't been at war for years. Although I doubt the Decepticons aren't reformed and I bet they will try to attack us one day.**

But then heard a knock on the door. He opens up and see's that it was Spike and his son Daniel who was now a teenager.

 **Spike: Hey Hot Rod, what's up?**

 **Hot Rod: Hey guys, what brings you here?**

 **Daniel: We're about to go fishing and we heard you were off duty today so we thought maybe you would like to come with us.**

 **Hot Rod: Sure, I'd love to come.**

So Hot Rod, Spike and Daniel went to the lake to go fishing. They were telling jokes and having nice conversations.

 **Spike: So Hot Rod, how's work going for you?**

 **Hot Rod: Fine I guess. Even though there hasn't been a Decepticon attack, we've been on patrol to help the people of Earth or go to space to explore new worlds and also help other races. Ultra Magnus has been having me scout the areas a lot lately.**

 **Spike: But not today.**

 **Hot Rod: Well he noticed how hard I've been working so he gave me the day off.**

 **Daniel: How's Arcee, Springer and Kup doing?**

 **Hot Rod: They're fine. Arcee and Springer are doing great and Kup well he's still in good shape despite his age. It's funny that almost every where we go it reminds his of something he went through. I don't understand how Grimlock finds them so entertaining. He's just like Ironhide.**

 **Spike:( smile slowly fades to a frown) Yeah... just like Ironhide.**

 **Hot Rod: You okay?**

 **Spike : ( shakes his head and returns back to his normal expression) Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that, Ironhide was a great Autobot. Strong, brave and selfless.**

 **Hot Rod: We all miss him.**

 **Daniel: Hey dad, how about we start skipping stones?**

 **Spike: Yeah that sounds great.**

They started to skip stones in the lake. But as they did, they noticed something glowing in the lake.

 **Daniel: Hey Dad, look at that.**

 **Spike: What is that?**

 **Hot Rod: Only one way to find out.**

Hot Rod dives into the lake. He swims down into the deep and sees's where the light was coming from. He finds a strange glowing red stone, he puzzles for a minute and then resurfaces to show his friends.

 **Spike: What is this?**

 **Daniel: Is it some kind of meteor?**

 **Hot Rod: I'm not sure what it is. Lets head back to headquarters, maybe Telatraan 2 might know.**

 **Hot Rod Transforms and Spike and Daniel hops in. And so they rush back to Autobot City to find out what the stone is.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **This here is my first Transformers fan story. Because Starscream was my favorite character in the show, I was so mad that he didn't return after he was brought back by Unicron, so this is my version of what it would be like if he returned in G1. Sorry if this chapter is short but its just a start. Next two chapters might be a bit short also , but it will get good. I hope you enjoy and please review if you can. I do not own Transformers. Transformers and Transformers the movie are all owned by Hasbro, Takara, Rhino, Shout Factory, Sunbow Entertainment Inc. and Toei Animation. Please support the official release. Thank you.**


	2. Mysterious Power

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Power**

* * *

Hot Rod returns back to Autobot City to show the others the stone he found.

 **Kup: What on Earth is that thing?**

 **Hot Rod: This doesn't look familiar to you Kup?**

 **Kup: I've visited thousands of planets and I've never seen anything like this before.**

 **Arcee: It's strange, yet beautiful at the same time.**

 **Springer: Is it some kind of alien meteorite?**

 **Blurr: Look at that. Look at that. It's so strange. So wierd. Is it safe? Is it dangerous? Is it alive? Is it dead? What is it? What is it?**

 **Ultra Magnus: Hot Rod, where did you find this?**

 **Hot Rod: At the bottom of the lake where we were fishing at?**

 **Ultra Magnus: I see, we'll have Telatraan 2 examin it.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock want to touch glowing rock.**

 **Hot Rod: Grimlock wait!**

Grimlock takes the stone and starts shaking and hitting it. But as he did, the stone started glow brighter red.

 **Kup: Hit the dirt!**

Everybody ducks as the stone shot a powerful beam of plasma lightning and blasted Teletraan 2.

 **Kup: What the heck was that?**

 **Blurr: What, what, what just happened? It just destroyed Teletraan 2. I knew it. I knew it. That thing is a weapon! It's dangerous!**

 **Hot Rod:( holds out his hand to help Arcee off the ground) Arcee are you alright?**

 **Arcee: ( takes his hand) I'm fine don't worry.**

 **Spike: Are you hurt son?**

 **Daniel: No dad, I'm alright.**

 **Springer: ( yells at Grimlock angrily) Watch it! You could've gotten someone killed!**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock sorry. Me Grimlock didn't know that glowing rock would go crazy.**

 **Ultra Magnus: It's alright Springer. Grimlock didn't know. But we now know that thing is some kind of weapon.**

 **Hot Rod: So what do we do now?**

 **Ultra Magnus: Well since we can't get anything out of Teletraan 2 for now, we'll have to take it to Cybertron, maybe Perceptor might help? Hot Rod, Grimlock, Spike and Kup will come with me. Springer, call in Jazz and Blaster and have them assist you on repairing Teletraan 2.**

 **Springer: I'll go get them.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Arcee, call Sky Lynx to pick us up.**

 **Arcee: I'm on it.**

 **Blurr: What about me Magnus? What can I do? Surely there is something I can do. What about me? What about me?**

 **Ultra Magnus: Whoa, easy there Blurr. You can put the stone in a specafied container. But be careful, you saw what happened.**

 **Blurr: Yes sir! I''m on it. I'm on it. I'll be careful. Super duper careful. I'll keep it safe as if it were the Matrix.**

Hot Rod and the Gang start to prepare for the trip to learn about the stone. Sky Lynx appears to take them to Cybertron. But before they leave, Daniel meet's up with his father.

 **Daniel: Dad, do I have to stay here?**

 **Spike: Yes, son. But I'll be back soon.**

 **Carly: ( hugs and kisses Spike) You be careful out there.**

 **Spike: ( he hugs and kisses her back)Don't worry Carly, this isn't the first time I've been out in space.(to Arcee and Wheelie) Arcee, Wheelie! You two keep an eye on them.**

 **Wheelie: Don't worry Spike. Wheelie loves his friends. He would help them to the very end.**

 **Arcee: Don't worry about us Spike. We'll be fine.**

 **Hot Rod: Come on Spike. Sky Lynx is waiting for us.**

 **Sky Lynx: All abourd, to Sky Lynx Airlines.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Hot Rod, do you have the stone?**

 **Hot Rod: I got it right here.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Make sure that it's shut in the container tight. We don't want Sky Lynx to fly out of control.**

 **Hot Rod: That's the last thing I want. Where's Grimlock?**

Grimlock was behind them, but was too stubborn to get inside Skylynx. Kup and Spike are trying to get him in.

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock no like flying.**

 **Spike: Would you stop being a chicken and hurry up?**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock not chicken. Me Grimlock king.**

 **Kup: Then I guess you don't want to here about the time how me and a handful of Autobots narrowly escaped from a villaige of robot cannibals with no weapons.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock want to hear story!**

Grimlock rushes inside Sky Lynx. Kup looks at Spike with a smirk.

 **Kup: Works everytime.**

 **And so, Hot Rod, Kup, Spike, Ultra Magnus and Grimlock enter inside Sky Lynx.**

 **Sky Lynx: Fasten your seatbelts everyone. We're about to take off.**

 **SKy Lynx begins to launch and flies off to Cybertron. Everyone waves them goodbye and Daniel looks a bit down.**

 **Carly: What's the matter Daniel?**

 **Daniel: It's not fair that dad and the others won't let me join them. I really wanted to know what that stone is.**

 **Arcee: ( as she smiles to him) Don't worry. As soon as they find out what it is, they'll let us know. Say, do you think you can help me with my work? I could use some muscle from my best friend.**

Daniel blushes a bit, but nods and goes with Arcee. Meanwhile, Springer, Jazz and Blaster were just about to repair Telatraan 2.

 **Springer: Alright guys, lets get started. Ultra Magnus expects this to be done before he gets back.**

 **Jazz: No sweat. We used to repair Telatraan 1 a lot, so this shouldn't be any different.**

 **Blaster: Besides, we can fix this with some sweet, up beat music.**

 **Springer: Oh no, please don't.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it with this chapter. Optimus Prime will be in the next chapter and things will start to pick up. I hope you enjoy and please read and review. Thank you.**


	3. Distress Call

****Chapter 3: The Distress Call****

* * *

Sky Lynx arrives at Cybertron and lands. Hot Rod and the others exits out and are greeted by Optimus Prime and Goldbug( formally Bumblebee).

 **Optimus Prime: Welcome back fellow Autobots. It's been a while since you last visited Cybertron.**

 **Hot Rod: Hello Optimus.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Optimus Prime, it's very nice to see you again.**

 **Kup: It's great to see you again leader.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock happy to be back home.**

 **Spike: Bumblebee, how have you been?**

 **Goldbug: I've been great Spike. And it's Goldbug remember?**

 **Spike:( chuckles to himself) Oh right I forgot.**

 **Optimus Prime: So what brings you five to Cybertron?**

 **Ultra Magnus: Hot Rod found this on Earth.**

Hot Rod shows Optimus the stone.

 **Optimus Prime: What is it?**

 **Kup: Some kind of stone with strong power.**

 **Spike: But we have no idea what it really is.**

 **Hot Rod: All we know is that it contains power and it destroyed Teletraan 2.**

 **Goldbug: Incredible! Do you know what it is Optimus?**

 **Optimus Prime: I don't know what it is Goldbug. Lets take it to Percepter, maybe he can help.**

So they went to Percepter's laboratory to have him research the stone. They enter in his lab as he was doing his own work

 **Percepter: Ah, hello Optimus Prime. Is there something I can help you with?**

 **Optimus Prime: Actually there is Perceptor. Hot Rod, show him.**

Hot Rod shows Perceptor the stone. Perceptor takes a closer look.

 **Perceptor: By the Allspark, what is that?**

 **Hot Rod: That's what we need help with, we found this stone on Earth and all we know is that it contains destructive power. Do you think you can find out what it is or where it came from?**

 **Perceptor: I'll see what I can do.**

Perceptor takes the stone and examins it. He looks into the computer and searches all over to find any planet matches it. One hour has passed and nothing.

 **Kup: Any luck?**

 **Percepter: I've looked at every matching planet that has these kind of stones, but I can't seem to find it. Has if it doesn't even exist.**

 **Ultra Magnus: There has to be a planet that has these stones. How is it that there are no matching planets.**

 **Percepter: I don't know, but it seems like this would have to come from a different universe.**

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod, if what you say about this stone is true, then this could be a problem if the Decepticons knew about this.**

 **Hot Rod: So is that it? The origin of the stone is mystery?**

 **Optimus Prime: No, there is one more option. I have to get to...**

But before Optimus Prime could finish, a distress alarm went on.

 **Spike: What's happening?**

 **Optimus Prime: A distress call.**

 **Hot Rod: From who?**

 **Optimus Prime: Let's find out.**

Optimus rushed to the computer to know where the call was coming from. As he answers it, they see that the planet Junkion was under attack.

 **Ultra Magnus: It's Wreck-Gar.**

 **Kup: What's happening?**

 **Optimus Prime: Wreck-Gar to Optimus. What's going on? Do you read me over? Over.**

For a moment there was no answer, so Optimus tried again.

 **Optimus Prime: Wreck-Gar to Optimus. Do you read me? Over!**

 **Wreck-Gar: This is Wreck Garr...we need help...Decepticon attack...please hurry...**

But then the call ended abruptly.

 **Hot Rod: Wreck-Gar!**

 **Optimus Prime: This is serious. Goldbug, get Omega Supreme. We need him to take us to Junkion.**

 **Goldbug: I'm on it sir!**

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod, get Technobots to join us. We're going to need help on this.**

 **Hot Rod: Yes sir!**

 **Optimus Prime: Percepter, you and Spike stay here with the stone and keep trying to look for it's location if you can. The rest of you, come with me.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock ready to fight!**

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots meets up Omega Supreme along with the Technobots.

 **Scattershot: We came as soon as we got word Prime.**

 **Omega Supreme: Omega Supreme, ready for launch.**

 **Optimus Prime: Let's get going. We don't have much time.**

Omega Supreme transforms into his rocket mode. The Autobots enter inside him and he begins countdown for launch.

 **Omega Supreme: Lift off in 10,9,8,7,6...**

 **Kup: ( says impatiently) Can we just go already?**

 **Omega Supreme: Lift off!**

Omega Supreme launches off into space and heads to the Planet of Junk. They make it over there and and they prepare for attack.

 **Omega Supreme: We have arrived. But I am now low on energy from the flight.**

 **Optimus Prime: We'll get you some Energon as soon as we can. Autobots, transform and roll out!**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock want to kick Decepticon butt!**

The Autobots transform and rush over to help Junkions. But by the time they get there, it was too late. They transformed back into robot mode.

 **Kup: Where is everyone?**

 **Ultra Magnus: Something is not right.**

 **Grimlock: Is fight over?**

 **Hot Rod: No, we can't be too late.**

 **Optimus Prime: Everyone, search for survivors!**

The Autobots searched all over to find any survivors. They managed to find a lot of them, but they were all is such bad shape that they couldn't even repair themselves like they would always do. But there was still no sign of Wreck-Gar.

 **Optimus Prime: What's the status?**

 **Ultra Magnus: We've found 2,472 survivors and 128 dead.**

 **Optimus Prime: Have you found Wreck-Gar?**

 **Ultra Magnus: Not yet sir.**

 **Scattershot: Optimus, we found him!**

The Technobots found Wreck-Gar buried in a pile of junk. Optimus and Hot Rod rush over to him and digs him out. He was in horrible condition. His legs were broken, his left arm was completely missing and there was a sword in his torso, as if someone stabbed him there.

 **Hot Rod: Is he...**

 **Optimus Prime: No, he's still alive, but barely.**

 **Kup: Luckily it's not directly in his spark.**

 **Optimus Prime: Lets bring him and the other survivors back to Cybertron. They'll need repairs. And we need to know who did this and why.**

To be continued...

* * *

 ** **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it so far. I'll update as soon as I can. Some of the chapters I've already made, but I'm not completely done with the story. I forgot to mention this before, but while this is a story that takes place during the G1 era, I'm trying to mix in the awesomness of Transformers Prime ( you'll see soon). Pease review and thank you.****


	4. Revenge From An Old Foe

****Chapter 4: Revenge From An Old Foe****

* * *

The Autobots took Wreck-Gar and the other Junkions back to Cybertron. They were all treated with medical care. Optimus and the others went up to Wreck-Gar. His legs were fixed and he got a new arm, but he was still weak from the battle. It was about time they knew what happened to him.

 **Hot Rod: Hey Wreck-Gar, how are feeling?**

 **Wreck-Gar: A bit weak, but thanks to you, my people and I are forever grateful.**

 **Optimus Prime: What happened out there? Tell me everything that happened.**

 **Wreck-Gar: We were all watching the latest episode of Cut Throat Kitchen. But then we were attacked by the Decepticons. We didn't see them coming. We fought as hard as we could, but somehow, we were overpowered by just the four of them.**

 **Kup: Hold on, wait a minute. There were only four of them?**

 **Grimlock: Wreck-Gar lost to only four Decepticons? Me Grimlock would have smashed them with one blast.**

 **Wreck-Gar: But that's not all. They had a glowing stone with them that paralyzed us.**

 **Optimus Prime: A glowing stone?**

 **Wreck-Gar: Yes, just...just like the one you have over there except it was green!**

 **Hot Rod: Then that means that there is more than one of them.**

 **Optimus Prime: Galvatron, must of learned about these stones and plans on taking over Cybertron.**

 **Wreck-Gar: No, it wasn't Galvatron.**

 **Optimus Prime: What? But you said that this was an attack by the Decepticons.**

 **Wreck-Gar: It was the Decepticons. They had the logo, but I've never seen these four before.**

 **Optimus Prime: What did they look like?**

 **Wreck-Gar: The first was a huge brawny looking one that transformed into a tank. The second one was blue was able to hover in robot mode and transforms into a jet and the other was a triple changer, she turned into a helicopter and a spider. And there leader is a seeker. He was quick and he used the stone on us.**

 **Spike: A seeker you say?**

 **Hot Rod: It can't be Blitzwing since he got kicked out by Galvatron.**

 **Ultra Magnus: He's not even a seeker. It could be one of the coneheads.**

 **Wreck-Gar: It was neither of them.**

 **Optimus Prime: Who was it Wreck-Gar? Do you know who it was?**

 **Wrek-Gar: And the answer is... Starscream.**

The Autobots reacted in shock to hear that Starscream, former second in command Decepticon was behind all this.

 **Kup: You can't be serious.**

 **Hot Rod: This can't be true, Starscream disappeared several years ago.**

 **Ultra Magnus: I didn't even think he was still alive after all this time.**

 **Spike: I thought Starscream was dead.**

 **Goldbug: He was until Unicron brought him back, but he was last seen tumbling in space out of control.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock hate Starscream!**

 **Optimus Prime: So, Starscream has returned. Do you know why he attacked you?**

 **Wreck-Gar: He was looking for one of the stones that you guys had. He said that we had one of them on Junkion. We didn't believe him so we fought back. But after he defeated us, he eventually found the other stone. We didn't know we had it there. Then he left us for dead.**

 **Ultra Magnus: What are we going to do Prime? Starscream is back and we don't know why he wants these stones.**

 **Kup: What I want to know it that who are those new Transformers. I don't think I've ever heard of them before.**

 **Percepter: If only we knew what the stones were we would figure out what Starscream is up to.**

 **Optimus Prime: There is one more thing I can do.**

 **Hot Rod: What's that?**

 **Optimus Prime: We need to get to Vector Sigma. Fast!**

Optimus rushes down to the depths of Cybertron to get to Vector Sigma.

* * *

Meanwhile far off into space we meet Starscream with the rogue Decepticons who were banished by Megatron. Tankor, the strong and destructive Decepticon who can transform into a tank. Jetstorm, the arrogant wiscraker who enjoys toying with his victims. Airachnid is the smart and murderouse spider bot. And last is there leader Air Commander Starscream, who was once killed by Galvatron for betrayel, but was soon revived by Unicron to serve him, but ended up getting double crossed. They were all resting on a huge asteroid.

 **Tankor: Tankor tired of sitting down. Tankor wants to destroy more Autobots.**

 **Jetstorm: You do realize that we've been resting for only two hours.**

 **Tankor: ( jumps towards Jetstorm's face) And it's been two hours too long!**

 **Jetstorm: Would you get off of my face? I swear sometimes you act like a child.**

 **Tankor: Who are you calling a child?!**

 **Airachnid: Would the two of you knock it off already? Jetstorm, you know that a Tankor was programed for destruction.**

 **Jetstorm: Yeah, he knows how to destroy, yet this lugnut doesn't even have a brain.**

 **Tankor: Why you...**

Starscream enters.

 **Starscream: That's enough! We've spent enough time here. Let's get a move on.**

 **Airachnid: What is our next destination commander?**

 **Starscream: According to this old Quintesson map, our next stop should be Planet Charr.**

 **Tankor: Charr? But that's the Decepticon base.**

 **Jetstorm: From what I've heard, those Decepticons would put up a fight. They're defense system is much more complex then those worthless Junkions.**

 **Airachnid: ( smirks at Jetstorm) What's wrong Jetstorm? Too scared to take them?**

 **Jetstorm: No of course not. I'm just saying that taking on them head on would be most likley be suicide. They have more weapons than those Junkions and it's four of us against all of them. Not to mention they have Trypticon. How do you feel about that Airachnid?**

 **Starscream: Who said we were taking them on Jetstorm? ( takes out the blue stone) With the new stone we found, they will obey our command. And besides, I think it's time that we pay Galvatron a little visit.**

To be continued...

* * *

 ** **Author's note: Now things will start to get interesting. As you noticed at the end I added Tankor and Jetstorm from Beast Machines and Airachnid from Prime. I originally intended to have all three Vehicon generals, but I replaced Thrust with Airachnid because she would be more fun to right about. Also I'm sorry that I didn't get Wreck Gar to talk like how he did I the show. I had a really hard time trying to think of things he would say in a weak state. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. I'll update again soon and please review. Thank you.****


	5. The New Leader Of The Decepticons

****Chapter 5: The New Leader Of The Decepticons****

* * *

Starscream and the rouge Decepticons flew to Planet Charr, the new base of the Decepticons. They planned their strategy once they got there since the base itself is heavily guarded.

 **Airachnid: There it is, the Decepticon Base.**

 **Jetstorm: This is the base? Pfft, I've seen better.**

 **Tankor: Alright let's get em!**

 **The three of them grabs Tankor and pulls him to the ground. Starscream places his hand over his mouth.**

 **Starscream: Shut up you fool. I told you that we're not here to destroy, but to reclaim my leadership.**

 **Jetstorm: And how do you suppose we get inside?**

 **Starscream: We need a distraction.**

 **Tankor: A distraction?**

 **Starscream: Yes, now here's the plan.**

Meanwhile inisde the base, the Decepticon leader Galvatron sits in his throne room. While he hasn't attacked in years, he still doesn't like the Autobots and still plots on taking over Cybertron.

 **Galvatron: Cyclonus, Scourge!**

 **Cyclonus and Scourge: Yes Lord Galvatron!**

 **Galvatron: Tell me, why haven't we started plans to destroy the Autobots?**

 **Cyclonus: Well in case you've forgotten, we made peace with them and...**

 **Galvatron: YOU FOOL! Peace does not exist to the Decepticons! The only reason I left them alone was because I've been through a lot with the hate plague!**

 **Cyclonus: ( in a nervous tone) Yes, of course Lord Galvatron. So what are your new plans for attack?**

 **Galvatron: Mmmm. I still trying to think. I would just send our entire fleet or summon Trypticon to attack. But that wouldn't be original and they would fight it out. We need to attack them with something we haven't tried before.**

The Constructicons enter with news for Galvatron.

 **Scrapper: Lord Galvatron! Look what we found!**

Scrapper shows Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus one of the stones (which glowed yellow) that Starscream is looking for.

 **Galvatron: What is this?**

 **Scourge: I've never seen a stone like this before.**

 **Cyclonus: Where did you find this?**

 **Scrapper: We were doing construction work to expand the base. While we were doing this, there was something shiny in the dirt. We dug up and found this stone.**

 **Scourge: Do you think it's some kind of weapon?**

 **Cyclonus: Maybe.**

 **Galvatron: If it is, it might be a useful weapon for us. Get Soundwave in here. I need him to examine it.**

Meanwhile outside, Astrotrain and Octane are on the look out tower to spot any intruders.

 **Octane: You know Astrotrain, it's been really boring around here ever since our last attack on Earth.**

 **Astrotrain: I know, I remember being one of the most useful Decepticons to Megatron. And there were times I was better than Starscream.**

 **Octane: ( in a sarcastic tone) Yeah, the one who was going to be our new leader.**

 **Astrotrain: I'll be honest, I never really liked him. I didn't even choose him to be leader.**

 **Octane: You know I wonder, whatever happened to... wait a minute, what's that?**

Octane and Astrotrain spots Tankor in tank mode coming towards them.

 **Octane: Is it an Autobot?**

 **Astrotrain: No it's a Decepticon, but I've never seen him before. Who are you?**

Tankor doesn't answer.

 **Astrotrain: Identify yourself? Answer now or we'll blast you into scrap metal!**

 **Tankor: Here's your answer!**

Tankor fires at them. They jump off and transform. They engage into a fight. They fly and shoot from above. But they keep missing and Tankor keeps firing from the ground aimlessly. Octane is hit and falls to the ground, as he tries to get back up Tankor jumps and lands on top of him and Octane is now trapped beneath his weight. Astrotrain punches Tankor, put it was as strong as a toddlers punch and it hurts his hand and he yells in pain.

 **Tankor: That tickles, but let Tankor show you a real punch.**

Tankor punches Astrotrain and sends him flying into a boulder.

Inside the main control room, the Combaticons watch as the two of them were getting beaten by Tankor.

 **Onslaught: How can two Decepticons be loosing to one transformer?**

 **Vortex: Should we help them?**

 **Onslaught: No, that's there problem. But activate the laser turrets.**

 **Swindle: Wait, something is heading right for us.**

Jetstorm in jet mode crashes through the window to the control room.

 **Onslaught: What the hell!**

 **Jetstorm: My, what nice control room you got here. Sorry for the rude intrusion.**

 **Blast off: Hey buddy, what are you playing at?**

 **Jetstorm: Oh come on, is this a way to treat a guest? Why don't we talk this out like gentlemen?**

 **Swindle: We're not gentlemen and we don't talk. We fight.**

 **Brawl: Five of us against one of you. Piece of cake!**

 **Jetstorm: Let's dance.**

 **Onslaught: Combaticons attack!**

The Combaticons fight Jetstorm. They use there lazer guns, but Jetstorm just dodges them with ease. They get into hand to hand combat and even with all five of them fighting , they can't land a single punch on him. Jetstorm grabs swindle and throws him at Blast off. He Blasts Vortex in the back. Then he headbutts Brawl. And he blows a powerful punch to Onslaught.

 **Jetstorm: Is that all you guys got? With the five of you I expected a challenge.**

 **Onslaught: You want a challenge, we'll give you a challenge. Combaticons, transform and form Bruticus!**

 **The combaticons jump outside and forms Bruticus.**

 **Bruticus: Bruticus will destroy puny robot!**

 **Jetstorm: Ooh, this is going to be exciting.**

Bruticus puches the ground, but Jetstorm dodges it. Then he tried to stomp on him, but Jetstorm was too fast for him.

 **Jetstorm: He's too big, if only I can find a way to aim his head. Oh wait I can fly, duh.**

 **Jetstorm transforms and starts flying around a shooting Bruticus. He annoys him as if he was a house fly.**

 **Bruticus: Hold still you pest!**

 **Jetstorm: Hey, this ain't over till the fat robot sings.**

Jetstorm fire's his lazers at Bruticus's face. As he's blinded, Jetstorm shoots a grappling hook at his legs and starts flying around him multiple times. Once his legs were tied up, Bruticus collapsed. While they were fighting Airachnid flies into the control room and shuts down the defense system of the base. Inside, the base is shaking and this alarms Galvatron and the others.

 **Galvatron: What's going on?**

 **Scourge: We're under attack!**

 **Soundwave:(comunicatting with Onslaught) Soundwave to Onslaught, who is attacking us? Do you read me? Over. I repeat who is attacking? Over. There is no answer Galvatron.**

 **Cyclonus: What should we do?**

 **Galvatron: Decepticons prepare for attack!**

 **Soundwave: Wait, it stopped shaking.**

The base stopped shaking and there was silence.

 **Cyclonus: What happened? Did we win?**

 **Scourge: If we lost the intruder would've bursted out of that ceiling.**

 **Starscream: But I don't want to ruin anything in my new base.**

Starscream and the rogue Decepticons emerge from the shadows to confront Galvatron.

 **Galvatron: S-Starscream!**

 **Starscream: Galvatron, long time no see. This is nice base you got here.**

 **Galvatron: What are you doing here?**

 **Starscream: Oh I was just around the neighborhood and met some new friends that would love to meet you.**

 **Galvatron: What, who are they?**

 **Starscream: Meet my new elite soldiers. Tankor, Jetstorm and Airachnid.**

 **Cyclonus: Those three took down Bruticus?**

 **Jetstorm: No, just me.**

 **Galvatron: What do you want Starscream?**

 **Starscream: To reclaim leadership of the Decepticons.**

 **Galvatron: You, the new leader of the Decepticons? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a ghost.**

 **Starscream: A ghost huh? If I was a ghost, could I do this?**

Starscream shoots Galvatron and falls off of his throne.

 **Scourge: Lord Galvatron!**

 **Cyclonus: I knew it. He really did come back to life.**

 **Galvatron: So, you've come back from the dead to destroy me.**

Starscream notices the yellow stone on Galvatron's hand.

 **Starscream: Ah, so you've found what I'm looking for. Your too kind.**

 **Galvatron: The stone. What is this?**

 **Starscream: It's none of your buisness. Now give it to me.**

 **Galvatron: If you need it that much then maybe I should keep it.**

 **Starscream: I guess I'll have to take it from you by force.**

 **Galvatron: By force? Nonsense! I killed you before, I'll do it again!**

 **Starscream: Galvatron, if you killed me, then why am I still here?**

 **Galvatron: Shut up!**

Galvatron charges at Starscream.

 **Starscream: Jetstorm.**

Jetstorm blocks Galvatron's attack and holds him down.

 **Galvatron: Let go of me you scrap heap! Soundwave help me!**

 **Starscream:(as he pulls out the blue stone) Soundwave ignore him.**

Soundwave stops moving and looks at Starscream.

 **Soundwave: As you command Starscream.**

 **Galvatron: What are you doing Soundwave?! You traitor! Cyclonus, Scourge get this oaf off of me!**

 **Starscream: Stop them Soundwave.**

 **Soundwave: Ravage, Rumble, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat. Stop them. Eject.**

Soundwave summons his minions. Ravage attacks Cyclonus. Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat attacks Scourge and the sweeps.

 **Rumble: You guys like to dance? Well it's time for you to get down.**

Rumble uses his piledrivers to create an earthquake to knock them all down. Soundwave, Airachnid and Tankor hold Cyclonus, Scourge and the sweeps hostage.

 **Galvatron: Why you little...**

 **Starscream takes the yellow stone from Galvatron.**

 **Starscream: I'll take that, thank you. Now admit defeat.**

 **Galvatron: NEVER!**

Galvatron breaks free from Jetstorm's grasp and engages a battle with Starscream. He tries to hit him with everything he's got, but Starscream uses the green stone to paralyze him and continuously punches and kicks him. But just to make him look bad Starscream allows Galvatron to use his cannon to blast him, but Starscream is too fast and shoots repeatedly. Galvatron starts to weaken and is badly damaged.

 **Galvatron: How can this be? He was never this fast before.**

 **Starscream: So Galvatron, are you ready to admit defeat?**

 **Galvatron: I'll never surrender to you.**

 **Scrapper: Hold on Lord Galvatron! Constructicons, transform and merge into Devastator!**

The Constructicons form into Devastator and targets Starscream. But Starscream uses the blue stone again.

 **Starscream: Devastator attack Galvatron.**

 **Devastator: Yes Starscream. Destroy Galvatron.**

 **Galvatron: What are you doing Devastator? I command you to destroy Starscream!**

 **Starscream: Say what you want Galvatron. But he belongs to me now.**

Devastator grabs Galvatron and squeezes him as hard as he can. Then he starts kicking him like a ball. Then throws him through the walls of the base and lands outside.

 **Galvatron: Damnt it, whats happening to them? Why are they suddenly attacking me?**

 **Starscream: Now are you ready give up?**

 **Galvatron: I would rather die than to serve you! But lucky for me I have my trump card. Trypticon transform!**

Trypticon transforms.

 **Galvatron: Trypticon, destroy Starscream.**

Trypticons closes in on Starscream, but Starscream uses the blue stone on Trypticon.

 **Starscream: Trypticon, bring Galvatron to me.**

Trypticon looks at Galvatron and does as Starscream says.

 **Galvatron: NOOOOOOO!**

Trypticon grabs Galvatron and brings him to Starscream.

 **Starscream: I'm giving you one last chance to beg for mercey Galvatron. Just say " You are the true and rightous leader of the Decpeticons" and maybe I'll let you go.**

 **Galvatron: Never.**

 **Starscream: I see, perhaps this will change your mind. You will call me the true and rightous leader of the Decepticons.**

Starscream uses the blue stone on Galvatron. However, Galvatron is not effected by the stones power.

 **Airachnid: It doesn't seem to work on him.**

 **Starscream: What? I don't understand. Well if that doesn't work, I'll use another method, torture. Trypticon crush him!**

Trypticon begins crushing Galvatron with his claws, Galvatron screams in pain. Starscream raises his hand which tells Trypticon to stop.

 **Starscream: Now will you surrender to me?**

 **Galvatron: ( breathing heavily) G-Go... to...to hell.**

 **Starscream: You are so stubborn you know that? Trypticon continue.**

 **Tankor: Why not just kill him and get it over with?**

 **Starscream: Because I want him to suffer and to humiliate him.**

Trypticon throws Galvatron on the ground and now slowly crushes him with his foot.

 **Galvatron: Wait stop! No, no more. I admit defeat.**

 **Starscream: What was that?**

 **Galvatron: I surrender.**

 **Starscream: And?**

 **Galvatron: And you are the true... and rightous...leader of...the Decepticons.**

 **Starscream: See? Was that so hard to say. Put him in the garbage rocket.**

 **Galvatron: What?!**

 **Starscream: Sorry Galvatron. If I let you stay here, you would try kill me.**

 **Galvatron: Why you...**

Tankor and Jetstorm grabs Galvatron and takes him to the rocket.

 **Galvatron: Let go of me! I will kill you all! Do you know who...**

 **Tankor: Shut up already! Now you will see what it's like to be banished from your own commrads.**

 **Jetstorm: This is the mighty Galvatron that I've heard of? I gotta say, I'm a bit disappointed.**

 **Airachnid: Less talking and more walking.**

 **Starscream: Is the garbage rocket ready yet?**

 **Soundwave: Yes lord Starscream. Coordinates are set.**

 **Starscream: Good, put him inside.**

Galvatron is thrown inside the rocket.

 **Starscream: Oh wait, I forgot to say this but, I figured out your hint...Megatron.**

Galvatron grows furious and jumps to attack Starscream again, but the door is shut in front locks it. Galvatron begins pounding of the door furiously. He doesn't even have enough energy to blast his way out.

 **Starscream: Soundwave, launch the rocket now.**

The rocket launches off into space with Galvatron in it.

 **Galvatron: STARSCREAM!**

 **Soundwave: Lauch Succesful. Destination: the sun.**

 **Tankor: Yes. It feels great to be back.**

 **Jetstorm: Finally got rid of that fool. Althoug I still think that we should've killed him here.**

 **Airachnid: Not everything is about you Jetstorm. It's about all of us.**

 **Starscream: Exactly Airachnid.**

Starscream faces the other Decepticons who are now under his control.

 **Starscream: Decpeticons, Galvatron is dead. But I, Air Commander Starscream will lead you all to victory. With my new allies and power the Autobots will meet their end. Soon we will be swimming in energon. Soon, Cybertron will be ours again! No, we won't just take over Cybertron, the whole universe will be ours! It will be mine! ( Laughs Maniaclly)**

 **Airachnid: All hail Starscream!**

 **All Decepticons: All HAIL STARSCREAM! ALL HAIL STARSCREAM! ALL HAIL STARSCREAM!**

To be continued...

* * *

 ** **Author's note: That's it with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.****


	6. Before the Mutiny

**Chapter 6: Before the Mutiny**

* * *

Starscream has officially taken over as the new leader of the Decepticons and now begins plans to search for the next stone.

 **Starscream: Decepticons, now that Galvatron is no longer with us, I will be your new leader. You will obey every command I give you and you are not to talk about your former leader.**

All the Decepticons that are under his control followed him except for Cyclonus, Scourge and the sweeps.

 **Cyclonus: We will never obey you Starscream!**

 **Scourge: You are not worthy to be our new leader!**

 **Jetstorm: It seems the stone has no effect on them either.**

 **Starscream: I don't understand, why it won't work? It works on everyone else.**

 **Tankor: Maybe the batteries are dead.**

 **Airachnid: They don't run on batteries you twit.**

 **Starscream: We'll figure this out later. Soundwave lock them away.**

 **Soundwave: Yes Starscream.**

 **Cyclonus: You can't do this Soundwave, we are you superiors.**

 **Starscream: Not anymore. My new friends here are your new superiors.**

 **Scourge: This is outragous!**

 **Soundwave: Enough talk. Now move it.**

 **Cyclonus: If you're going to lock us up, your going to have to fight us first.**

Cyclonus, Scourge and the sweeps were on guard and about to fight Soundwave.

 **Starscream: This will be interesting.**

 **Scourge: It's the five of us against one, this is nothing.**

 **Soundwave: Rumble, Frenzy Ravage, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, eject! Operation: Combat.**

Soundwave summons his minions to attack Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps.

 **Airachnid: Should we help him?**

 **Starscream: No, just watch.**

Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat shot down the sweeps that were flying around. Ravage bites Scourge in the back of his leg and Frenzy tackled him down and punched him repeatedly. Rumble jumps onto Cyclonus's head and starts punching him in the face. While he's distracted by this, Soundwave punches him in the gut, picks him up and throws him to the other side of the room. Galvatron's main henchmen are defeated by Soundwave his cassettebots.

 **Clyclonus: No...how can this be?**

 **Soundwave: I win, now get up move it**.

Soundwave takes Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps to their prison cell.

 **Starscream: Very good Soundwave. They're proper punishment will be decided as soon as I get the next stone. Which is why I've summoned you all here. There are two more stones like these and one of them is on Earth. Get the ships ready!**

While the Decepticons get ready for their trip. Starscream sits in his throne.

 **Starscream: Finally, I am leader of Decepticons for more than 20 seconds now. Even though it's been years, I felt like it was yesterday when I started making plans for this moment.**

Starscream flashbacks six years ago on how he met the rouge Decepticons and how he discovered the stones.

 **Starscream: ( narrating flashback from the movie to the end of ghost from the machine) After that wretched fool Galvatron ruined my coronation, my body was destroyed but somehow my spark miraculously survived. I still don't understand how this was possible. After spending a year as a ghost I convinced Unicron to make me a new body, but moments after that those Autobots blasted me off into space and I got hit by that fool Galvatron. I had no control on where I was going, I couldn't transform because the explosion. Then my body started to freeze from being stuck into space for so long. I remained frozen for six years, that was until I crash landed to an unknown planet.**

New flashback starts. Starscream crash lands on an uncharted planet.

 **Starscream: ( as he rubs his head)Uhhh... my head. Where am I? ( looks around to see where he is) I must be on some unknown planet. I hope I can find some energon.**

Starscream looks around desperatley to find some energon. Her searched for hours, that was until he finds a cave.

 **Starscream: Maybe there is something in here I could find.**

But as Starscream got closer to the cave, his feet are suddenly stuck to the ground. He looks down to see a sticky web like substance attacted to him.

 **Starscream: ( as he struggles to get out) What? What is this? I'm stuck!**

 **Jetstorm: Looks like we got ourselves a visitor.**

Airachnid, Jetstorm and Tankor enters and aren't very pleased to see Starscream, since Autobots and Decepticons aren't welcome in there territory.

 **Jetstorm: And by the looks of it, it seems Megatron isn't satisfied with banishing us so he has to send a spy to babysit us.**

 **Tankor: Tankor hate spies.**

 **Airachnid: Hold on you two. There's something familiar about this Decepticon.**

Airachnid walks up to Starscream, as if she has seen him before.

 **Airachnid: Who are you?**

 **Starscream: Who am I? I am Air Commander Starscream, former second in command of the Decepticons and former servent to Megatron.**

 **Jetstorm: You mean the Starscream. One of the most notorious Decepticons in history.**

 **Airachnid: You can't be him. I heard he died years ago.**

 **Starscream: Years, don't you mean a year. How long was I out? What year is this?**

 **Airachnid: It's the year 2012.**

 **Starscream: What? Have I really been frozen for that long?**

 **Airachnid: This doesn't make any sense, how are you even alive?**

 **Starscream: You want the long story or the short story.**

 **Airachnid: Long story and start talking.**

Starscream tells the rouge Decepticons his story from his death to his ressurection. Their minds were racing beyond belief.

 **Tankor: Tankor confused.**

 **Jetstorm: My mind has just been blown to oblivian.**

 **Airachnid: So you're a rouge Decepticon.**

 **Jetstorm: He-hey just like us.**

 **Starscream: Who are you three?**

 **Airachnid: We too were once minions to Megatron millions of years ago. But he banished us due to some being too dangerous to handle or too disloyal. I am Airachnid, this here is Jetstorm and Tankor.**

 **Jetstorm: Hi there.**

 **Tankor: Tankor welcomes you.**

 **Starscream: Say this gives me an idea. How about the four of us team up?**

 **Jetstorm: Us, teaming with you?**

 **Tankor: Tankor not sure about this idea.**

 **Airachnid: I don't know, why should we?**

 **Starscream: Since I was second in command, I know more than you do. Think about it. We can get back at Galvatron for betraying us, take control of the Decepticons, destroy the Autobots and rule not only Cybertron but the whole universe together!**

The rouge Decepticons huddle and privitley discuss his idea, after that, Airachnid came to the conclusion.

 **Airachnid: Starscream, we've made our decision. We will form an alliance and we will follow whatever plan you have in mind.**

Airachnid releases Starscream from the web.

Starscream: Excellent, you've made a good choice.

 **Jetstorm: So, what's your plan?**

 **Starscram: First I require some energon if you have any.**

 **Airachnid: Follow us.**

Airachnid and the others take Starscream to there lair. As they go deeper, he see's no energon.

 **Starscream: Well, you said you were taking me to get some energon cubes, but I don't see any.**

 **Airachnid: Patience Starscream. Tankor.**

Tankor slams his fist into a wall and pulls out a chunk of raw energon. They then take it to a machine that produces energon cubes. With it they made an energon cube. Starscream takes it and starts fueling up.

 **Starscream: Energy! Sweet, sweet energy ( gleefully yells as he drinks the energon)! Wait, how is it that you have this equipment?**

 **Jetstorm: We stole it several years ago. You don't really think we're gonna be banished without being prepared did you?**

 **Airachnid: So tell us, what kind of plan did you have in mind?**

 **Starscream: Have you heard about the Quintessons?**

 **Airachnid: Of course we had. Supposedly they're our creators.**

 **Starscream: Well ever since they returned, I've heard legends about these magical stones that they made. But for some reason they decided to get rid of them. From what I've heard there are five of them and a Quintesson elder named Cyrax has one of them. If we can find him, we'll know where the others are. And we'll use them to overthrow Galvatron, destroy the Autobots and rule the galaxy. What do you say? Are you in or out?**

The rouge Decepticons look at each other for a moment and nod.

 **Airachnid: ( with a smile) We're in.**

 **Jetstorm: Oh, this is going to be fun.**

 **Tankor: Tankor ready to pulverize.**

 **Starscream: Very good. Decepticons, lets move out.**

 **Starscream: ( narrating flashback) We set out to find Cyrax the Quintesson elder to find my stone. However Quintessons were very hard to find ever since the hate plague incident. But whenever we did find them, they were so stubborn tell us. They send their army of Sharkticons and Allicons to attack us, but they prove to be no match for the four of us. Even after that they still won't tell us and so I disposed of them. It took me months to find Cyrax until I got information of his location from my last victim. The Quintessons made a new Quintessa planet after their old one was destroyed. As we barged into they're new base I finally found Cyrax.**

 **Cyrax: I am Cyrax the elder of the Quintessons, who are you?**

 **Starscream: I am Starscream, and I've been looking for you Cyrax. You have something I want.**

 **Cyrax: I don't know what your talking about?**

 **Starscream: I know you were involved in the disposal of these magical stones.**

 **Cyrax: The stones, no I don't have them.**

 **Starscream: But you know where they are and you have one of them.**

 **Cyrax: Enough! Leave now or die.**

 **Starscream: Oh no, we're staying right here until I get what I want.**

 **Cyrax: You've brought this upon yourself. Sharkticons attack!**

 **Starscream: Tankor.**

Tankor uses his turret and the powerful blasts of his lasers wiped out a large amount of Sharkticons. Jetstorm flew around and blasted the security lazer guns. Cyrax was about to flee but was stuck to the wall by Airachnid's web. As Tankor and Jetstorm took care of the remaing Sharkticons, Starscream and Airachnid interrogates Cyrax.

 **Starscream: Alright, I'm going to ask you one last time, where is it?**

 **Cyrax: You'll never have it, it's too powerful.**

 **Airachnid: What's that up there?**

Starscream looks up at Cyrax's statue and see's something shiny, Airachnid climbs up there and breaks the stone out of the statue's head and jumps back down to hand Starscream the green stone.

 **Starscream: Ah yes, finally here is one of them. ( looks at Cyrax) Liar.**

 **Cyrax: Fine I do have one of them, but the others I don't know.**

 **Starscream: Well lets find out about that, Airachnid give me the knowledge extractor.**

 **Cyrax: What how did you...**

 **Starscream: Lets just say your friends lent us this device before I killed them all. Now hold still.**

Starscream places the device on Cyrax's head and steals whatever information he needs to find the other stones. The device works and now Starscream knows all the locations of the stones.

 **Starscream: Finally, I now know where they all are.**

 **Cyrax: You're making a huge mistake. These stones are extremely dangerous. You will regret this.**

 **Starscream: I will regret nothing. But you will for lying to me, but I thank you for your assistance so here is a token of my grattitude.**

Starscream points his blaster at Cyrax.

 **Cyrax: No! Spare me! You got what you...**

Before he can finish, Starscream kills Cyrax.

 **Jetstorm: Are we done here, did you find what we were looking for?**

 **Starscream: Yes Jetstorm, I finally got what I needed. Now lets begin our search.**

End of Flashback. Back to the present.

Airachnid enters.

 **Airachnid: Starscream we're ready to go.**

 **Starscream: Excellent, now we shall...**

Explosion occurs in prison room.

 **Soundwave: The prisoners are escaping!**

Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps escape from their cells and fly off into space.

 **Tankor: Tankor get them!**

 **Starscream: No, let them go.**

 **Tankor: But boss, Tankor want to kill them.**

 **Starscream: Save your energy for the Autobots. Besides, I'll send them a little goodbye gift.**

Starscream presses a button in the control room that fires five heatseaking missiles at them. They try to fly as fast and as far as they can, but are unable to out run it. But they come across a field asteroids and lure the missiles into the them. Which fools Starscream thinking that they've been blown up.

 **Soundwave: Targets destroyed.**

 **Jetstorm: Finally, can we please get a move on now? I'm really bored.**

 **Starscream: Patience Jetstorm, we shall leave at once.**

As Starscream and the others set off to Earth, Cyclonus and the others sit on a giant asteroid taking a breather.

 **Sweep 1: That was insane.**

 **Sweep 2: We barely made it out of there.**

 **Sweep 3: So what now?**

 **Cyclonus: We have to find Galvatron.**

 **Scourge: I don't think that's possible. He's probably hit the sun right about now.**

 **Cyclonus: No he hasn't. Look at this radar.**

Cyclonus shows Scourge the radar on where the garbage rocket is.

 **Scourge: It's not heading towards the sun.**

 **Sweep 2: So where is it going?**

 **Cyclonus: I'm not sure, but we have to find him. He's our only hope.**

 **Sweep 3: He couldn't fight Starscream, what makes you think he can save us?**

 **Cyclonus: But one of the stones had no effect on us and him. If we find him, we can come up with a strategy and stop Starscream. If anyone is to rule it is our rightful leader.**

 **Scourge: Alright, so lets go find him then.**

Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps flies off to find Galvatron.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it with this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter, because we're going to learn more about the stones. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thank you.**


	7. Geass Stones

**Chapter 7: The Geass Stones**

* * *

Back on Cybertron, Optimus Prime and the others head to Vector Sigma to get answers about the stones that Starscream is looking for. They finally arrive.

 **Optimus Prime: We're here.**

 **Hot Rod: ( as he gazes to Vector Sigma) Vector Sigma.**

 **Spike: It's amazing. I've never seen it myself before.**

 **Kup: So how are we going to activate it? We don't have the key anymore.**

 **Optimus Prime: We don't need the key, there is another way.**

 **Hot Rod: (looks at Optimus confused) What are you going to do?**

 **Optimus Prime: You'll see.**

Optimus Prime opens up his chest and takes the Matrix of Leadership out and fuses it with Vector Sigma. Prime's mind is then transferred inside while his body collapses and remains motionless.

 **Goldbug: What happened?**

 **Hot Rod: Is he alright?**

 **Ultra Magnus: He's fine, his mind is traveling inside Vector Sigma.**

 **Kup: What?**

 **Ultra Magnus: He's going to contact the spirit of Alpha Trion inside of Vector Sigma.**

Optimus is now inside Vector Sigma and calls for Alpha Trion.

 **Optimus Prime: Alpha Trion. Where are you? I need your help.**

 **Alpha Trion: I'm over here Prime. ( Optimus turns around and see's his old master once again) It's been a while.**

 **Optimus Prime: It sure has. But I need your help. Starscream is back and he's looking for these magical stones. I need to know what they are.**

 **Alpha Trion: Magical stones?**

 **Optimus Prime: Yes, we have one that's red and shoots plasma lightinig and we spoke to Wreck Gar and he said he was paralyzed by a green stone.**

 **Alpha Trion: This can't be.**

 **Optimus Prime: This can't what be?**

 **Alpha Trion: Prime, what you discovered are called Geass Stones.**

 **Optimus Prime: Geass Stones?**

 **Alpha Trion: Millions of years ago when the Quintossons ruled Cybertron, they created stones that had extrordinary powers. They mainly used them on us for slavery and later used them as weapons during the rebellion. Hundreds of our comrades were killed in that battle because of a huge advantage they had. However criminals all over tried to steal the stones and many almost got away with it. But even worse, some Quintessons tried to steal them for their own personal gain. They went mad with power and killed each other for it. They wanted to combine it's power into one, but in the result it destroyed them. Realizing that the stones corrupted their minds, Cyrax the Quintesson Elder came to the conclusion that the stones are too dangerous and had be disposed of. However, they were unable to destroy them with their own technology, so they scattered them all over the universe, burnt any notes about them and never to talked about them.**

 **Optimus Prime: Starscream has learned about the Geass Stones and will most likely use them for his own goals.**

 **Alpha Trion: Optimus, you musn't let him find them all. If he does, he'll become unstoppable.**

 **Optimus Prime: How many Geass Stones are there?**

 **Alpha Trion: There are five of them in total and they all have their own unique power. The red stone has the power to shoot plasma lightning. The green stone paralyzes nearby enemies. The blue stone can control people's mind and have them follow whatever their master tells them too. The yellow stone can create shadow clones. And the purple stone can turn the user invisible. But if they were combined, then the user would have phenomenal cosmic powers. Whether to destroy an entire planet with a snap of his finger, altering reality or laws of physics or even making a brand new universe. Even though many couldn't handle it's power, Starscream might be able to.**

 **Optimus Prime: But how can I succeed? You said that they were indestructable.**

 **Alpha Trion: That's not entirely true. The power of the Matrix is the only thing that can destroy them. Also the Matrix will protect you from the more physical and psycological effects. Stop Starscream Optimus Prime. Not only for the sake of the Transformers, but for the entire universe.**

 **Optimus Prime: I will Alpha Trion and thank you for the information.**

 **Alpha Trion: Farewell Optimus Prime and good luck.**

The room flashes and Optimus returns to his body.

 **Hot Rod: Optimus, thank goodness your alright.**

 **Optimus Prime: I'm alright. Sorry to worry you all.**

 **Kup: So what did you find out?**

 **Optimus Prime: A lot of things.**

Optimus tells everyone of what he learned.

 **Hot Rod: Geass Stones?**

 **Ultra Magnus: So that's what Starscream is up to.**

 **Kup: So what do we do now?**

 **Optimus Prime: Lets head back to the lab. We have to tell Perceptor this.**

Optimus Prime and the others head back to the lab to check of Perceptor's progress.

 **Percepter: Optimus Prime have you figured anything about the stone?**

 **Optimus Prime: I have Perceptor, they're called Geass Stones. They're magical stones that were made by the Quintessons.**

 **Perceptor: Old Quintesson technology? It's no wonder I couldn't find any information about it.**

 **Optimus Prime: But our main problem now is that Starscream is looking for them and we don't know where the other stones are.**

 **Percepter: I thought you might try to look for them. That's why I took a small fragment of it and I'm currently making a radar to find the others.**

 **Hot Rod: How long will it take?**

 **Perceptor: Well, it will take some time, but I will get it done as quickly as possible.**

 **Kup: So what now, do we just sit down and tell stories?**

 **Hot Rod: That's something you would do.**

 **Kup: What else can we do?**

 **Ultra Magnus: But what I still don't get is how is it that Starscream's spark has not been extinguished? You don't just become a ghost after death.**

 **Optimus Prime: It must be that the energy from Galvatron's blast mixed with Unicron's power must have mutated Starscream's spark. Allowing him to haunt us after death.**

 **Hot Rod: You think that's it?**

 **Optimus Prime: That's at least my theory.**

Goldbug rushes in.

 **Goldbug: Optimus Prime! Something is heading towards Cybertron!**

 **Optimus Prime: What is it?**

 **Goldbug: We're getting signals that it's a Decepticon.**

 **Hot Rod: A Decepticon attack?**

 **Optimus Prime: I don't know, but lets find out. Percepter, stay here. The rest of you, come with me.**

The Autobots head outside and see's the Decepticon garbage rocket crash landing.

 **Ultra Magnus: A garbage rocket?**

 **Kup: It could be a trap.**

 **Grimlock: Lets smash it!**

 **Optimus Prime: Easy Grimlock, we don't want anyone getting hurt.**

 **Hot Rod: I'll go check it out.**

 **Optimus Prime: Be carefule Hot Rod.**

Hot Rod walks slowly towards the Decepticon rocket and opens the door.

 **Kup: Do you see anything suspicious.**

 **Hot Rod: No, I don't see a bomb, a tracker or a Decepti... Wait a minute.**

 **Ultra Magnus: What is it?**

 **Hot Rod: Somethings in here. It's moving!**

A strange figure covered in garbage jumps out and yells. Hot Rod jumps away and prepares to fire, but then the strange figure falls to the ground.

 **Goldbug: What is it?**

Optimus Prime and the others walk towards it. He kneels down and see's who it is.

 **Optimus Prime: Galvatron.**

 **Hot Rod: What?**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock crush Galvatron!**

 **Optimus Prime: Hold on. He's not moving.**

 **Kup: Is he dead?**

 **Optimus Prime: No, he's still alive.**

 **Hot Rod: Well, lets not just stand here lets finish him off.**

 **Optimus Prime: No Hot Rod, I need him alive.**

 **Hot Rod: What, why?**

 **Optimus Prime: He was probably attack by Starscream and he might know which stones he has.**

 **Hot Rod: Well we can't put him in the medical center, he might go crazy and destroy everyone.**

 **Optimus Prime: Your right. We'll put him in prison. And when he wakes up, I'll be ready for him.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, I named the stones after the anime Code Geass. But anyway I hope you like this story so far and please review. Thank you.**


	8. Unlikely Alliance

****Chapter 8: An Unlikely Alliance****

* * *

Galvatron wakes up and see's that he's locked in a cell.

 **Galvatron: Ughhh... Where... Where am I?**

 **Optimus Prime: Your in Cybertron's prison.**

 **Galvatron: Optimus Prime! What am I doing here? Release me right now!**

 **Optimus Prime: Not so fast Galvatron. I want to know what happened to you.**

 **Galvatron: It's none of your buisness Prime! Now release me at once!**

 **Optimus Prime: Your not going anywhere until I get some answeres!**

 **Galvatron: Then I'll just blast my way out!**

But Galvatron just realized that his cannon is not attached to his arm and see's that Optimus has it.

 **Galvatron: (growls) Fine! What is it that you want?**

 **Optimus Prime: Why were you in that garbage rocket?**

 **Galvatron: You won't believe this but that traitorous Starscream put me in there.**

 **Optimus Prime: I see, so Starscream has attacked Charr.**

 **Galvatron: That rocket was launched towards the sun, but luckly I smashed it's cooridinates that were built inside so it wouldn't make it there, but then I didn't where I was going.**

 **Optimus Prime: Did he find a stone over there?**

 **Galvatron: Yes it was a yellow stone and... wait a minute. What do you know about it Prime?**

 **Optimus Prime: That stone Starscream found is called a Geass Stone. They contain tremendous power. Starscream plans on finding them for his own personal desires.**

 **Galvatron: Power? So that's how he paralyzed me and took control of my Decepticons.**

 **Optimus Prime: He paralzed you and took control on the Decepticons? So he must have the green and blue stones as well. Did he have any new allies with him?**

 **Galvatron: Those rouge Decepticons? Yes they were following him. But they didn't seem to be mind controlled. Somehow they managed to over power my men. Not to mention, he himself managed to beat me.**

 **Optimus Prime: So now all there is left is the red and purple Geass stone.**

 **Galvatron: When I get my hands on him, I'll rip his spark out and make him see it as he dies. Alright you got your answers now set me free.**

 **Optimus Prime: I'm afraid I can't do that Galvatron. I know you too well and...**

Hot Rod enters.

 **Hot Rod: Optimus Prime! A group of Decepticons are heading towards Cybertron!**

 **Optimus Prime: Deceptiocns? Is it Starscream?**

 **Hot Rod: I'm not sure, but there are five of them.**

 **Optimus Prime: It could be the rouge Decepticons. I'm coming. You stay here and keep watch on Galvatron.**

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots rush outside and prepares for attack. It reveals that it's actually Galvatron's henchmen.

 **Kup: It's Galvatrons kronies.**

 **Optimus Prime: Stop right where you are or we will fire.**

 **Cyclonus: Where is lord Galvatron?**

 **Optimus Prime: Galvatron is locked up in prison and so will you.**

 **Cyclonus: Let us see him. We have to tell him about Starscream.**

 **Optimus Prime: Starscream? What information do you know?**

 **Scourge: Take us to him and maybe we will tell you.**

Optimus Prime takes Cyclonus, Scourge and the sweeps to Galvatron. Spike, Ultra Magnus, Goldbug, Kup and Grimlock comes with him.

 **Cyclonus: Mighty Galvatron. Thank the Allspark your still alive.**

 **Galvatron: Cyclonus and Scourge. How did you find me here? How come your not under Starscream's control?**

 **Scourge: We're not sure. But it might have had something to do with our old alliance with Unicron.**

 **Optimus Prime: I see. Since you used to serve him, his power must have only allowed you to be under his control.**

 **Galvatron: I can't be mind controlled, but I can still get paralyzed? What sense does that make?**

 **Optimus Prime: I guess there's still limitations to Unicron's power.**

 **Cyclonus: Lord Galvatron. As we escaped Charr we learned that Starscream wants to use the stones to not just take over Cybertron, but the whole Universe. He's making plans to find another one of those stones on Planet Earth. In fact he's probably almost there.**

 **Hot Rod: Earth? The red geass stone that I found!**

 **Spike: Wait a minute, if he's heading towards Earth then that means...( reacts in horror) Daniel, Carly! No!**

 **Ultra Magnus: The others are there too and Starscream doesn't know that we have the stone!**

 **Spike: No! No! Optimus we have to get there now!**

 **Optimus Prime: Calm down Spike, I'll make sure that Daniel and Carly will be okay.**

 **Kup: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go now.**

 **Optimus Prime: Hold on, there's still one more thing I need to do. (Optimus walks up to Galvatron) Galvatron you and I may have had are issues from the past. And our rivalry has become more deadly as the years go by. But right now the whole Universe is at stake. You and I may not like this, but... we have to form an alliance.**

 **Everyone (except Galvatron): WHAT?!**

 **Goldbug: Optimus did you hit your head?**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock hate idea!**

 **Scourge: Like scrap I would work with you!**

 **Cyclonus: I would rather die than to help a bunch of scrap heeps like you.**

 **Kup: Who you calling a scrap heep? Cone head.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Silence! Let our leader speak!**

 **Optimus Prime: I know you all don't like this. But we need all the help we can get, from Autobots and Decepticons. And you know more about the Decepticons than we do. What do you say Galvatron?**

 **Galvatron: Mmmmm... What's in it for me?**

 **Galvatron: If you do this, I'll help you reclaim your army and I'll permit you to destroy Starscream.**

 **Galvatron: And?**

 **Optimus Prime: And nothing. Are you in or out?**

 **Galvatron: How do you know I won't attack you or your friends?**

 **Optimus Prime: (looking at him dead serious) You hurt any of my friends, I will destroy you without hesitation. Do we have a deal?**

 **Optimus reaches out his hand. Galvatron looks at it for a moment, but then looks at Optimus.**

 **Galvatron: Deal.**

Optimus Prime and Galvatron shake hands firmly and forms their unlikely alliance.

 **Galvatron: Don't get the wrong idea Optimus. We are not friends.**

 **Optimus Prime: I don't expect to make an acceptional friendship with you. Autobots get the ships ready and prepare for battle!**

Optimus releases Galvatron and he goes back with his henchmen. While the other Autobots prepare for attack, Hot Rod has conversation with Optimus in private.

 **Hot Rod: Optimus, I don't like this idea of forming alliance with Galvatron.**

 **Optimus Prime: I know Hot Rod. But we need to combine our powers if we want to stop Starscream.**

 **Hot Rod: But why do we have to help him get his army back? After everything he's done to us. (as he raises his voice) Of all the times he tried to conquer Cybertron or the Earth!?**

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod...( But is cut off by Hot Rod)**

 **Hot Rod: And are we supposed to forget that he killed half our friends? Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl and Wheeljack are all dead because of him!**

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod...(cut off again)**

 **Hot Rod: Even if we win, he's still going to attack us again. We shouldn't even be helping Decepticons! We might as well just let him take Cybertron and let him win this war!**

 **Optimus Prime:(yells) Hot Rod!**

Hot Rod silences after Optimus's yell and looks at him with worried eyes.

 **Optimus Prime: I know this is hard for all of us. Especially for you and me. But we need all the help we can get. I don't trust him 100% either and I can never forgive him for what he has done to our fallen commrads. But this is one of those times where two forces has to put aside their differences and join forces to take down an even greater foe. This isn't the first time he and I had to work together. Remember when we had to find a way to cure the hate plague that was spreading all over the galaxy? I don't think he is willing to change his ways, but he could be a good asset to the team. This isn't just for the humans or us transformers Hot Rod. This for the entire Universe. We're the only ones who can stop Starscream. Do you understand what I'm saying?**

 **Hot Rod: Your...your right Optimus. I'm sorry for questioning your orders.**

 **Optimus Prime: There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Now get ready for battle.**

 **Hot Rod: Yes sir.**

Meanwhile, Galvatron and his men also have a private conversation.

 **Cyclonus: Lord Galvatron ,are we really going to help these Autobot scum?**

 **Galvatron: For now Cyclonus. When I get my hands on the Geass stones, I'll become the most powerful Decepticon in the whole Universe.**

 **Scourge: But didn't Optimus say that he would kill us if we turned his back on him?**

 **Galvatron: You fool! We're Decepticons we don't keep promises to Autobots. Besides, do you know who you are talking to? I'm Galvatron, the Emperor of Destruction. Once we get rid of Starscream, we'll destroy the Autobots while they're all weak and tired from battle.**

 **Cyclonus: Excellent plan my lord.**

 **Scourge: Those Autobots will never know what him them.**

 **Galvatron: Until then Decepticons, play along.**

To be continued...

* * *

 ** **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was little short, but the next one is going to be a blast. Anyways please read and review. Thank you.****


	9. Battle on Earth

****Chapter 9: The Battle on Earth****

* * *

The Autobots along with the remaining Decepticons aboard Omega Supreme. As they head off into battle, things don't go to well as they get there. Grimlock is so large that he takes a lot of space for Scourge and the sweeps.

 **Scourge: Would you move aside? Your taking so much room.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock say shut up and you move.**

 **Scourge: Don't pressure me walnut brain.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock not walnut brain, me king.**

 **Scourge: ( says it quietly) More like king of the stupids.**

As Scourge moves up to find another seat, Grimlock places his tail the direction he is moving and causes Scourge to trip and fall.

 **Grimlock: Me heard that.**

Ultra Magnus was making his way to his seat, but then he bumps into Cyclonus.

 **Cyclonus: Out of the way Magnus.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Aren't you supposed to say excuse me?**

 **Cyclonus: I'll say what I want to say.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Alright fine, go and take your seat.**

 **Cyclonus: I don't take orders from an Autobot.**

 **Ultra Magnus : Are you trying to pick a fight?**

 **Cyclonus: I would love that if we didn't have this alliance.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Well we do.**

Cyclonus just growls and moves somewhere else while Ultra Magnus just shrugs and sits down. Meanwhile Optimus speaks with Hot Rod and Kup.

 **Hot Rod: Geez, they're really not getting along.**

 **Kup: Well what did you expect out of this, a tea party?**

 **Optimus Prime: It's not too often that Autobots and Decepticons have to work together. Did you bring the Geass stone with you Hot Rod?**

 **Hot Rod: I got it right here. Why did we have to bring it with us?**

 **Optimus Prime: If this thing really shoots plasma lightning than we might need it against Starscream.**

Galvatron speaks in his mind when hearing there talk.

 **Galvatron _ _: ( in his mind) Fools. They don't understand what they're about to go up against.__**

Meanwhile down on Earth in Autobot City, Springer, Jazz and Blaster has finally fixed Telatraan 2.

 **Jazz: All done. Finally got this baby working again.**

 **Blaster: You see and my upbeat music helped us get it done quick.**

 **Springer: Yeah, (sarcastically) it sure did.**

 **Telatraan 2: Alert! Alert! Decepticon army approaching.**

 **Jazz: Decepticons! What?**

 **Springer: Things just couldn't get any worse. Blaster, contact Optimus Prime.**

 **Blaster: I'm on it.**

 **Springer: Jazz, get the defense systems ready and warn everyone.**

 **Jazz: You got it.**

 **Springer: I'm going to find Arcee.**

Outside, Daniel, Carly, Arcee and Wheelie here the alarms at Autobot City.

 **Daniel: What's happening?**

 **Carly: An Attack?**

 **Arcee: It looks like it.**

Blurr enters.

 **Arcee: Blurr what's going on?**

 **Blurr: Decepticons! Decepticons! They're heading this way. Get ready, get ready, get ready for battle. This is going to get intense.**

 **Arcee: Wheelie, get Daniel and Carly as far away from here as possible.**

 **Wheelie: But what about you?**

 **Arcee: I'm going to stay and fight.**

 **Daniel: If you're staying, than I am too.**

 **Arcee: Daniel, this not your fight.**

 **Carly: ( as she grabs his shoulder) Let's go Daniel.**

 **Daniel: ( as he breaks free) No, I won't leave Arcee behind!**

 **Arcee: (kneels down to him) Daniel listen to your mother. It's too dangerous for you and I don't want you to get hurt.**

Daniel looks down upset, but she places her hand under his chin to have him look at her.

 **Arcee: Daniel, please listen to me. I want you to look after Carly and Wheelie for me. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Can you do this for me?**

Daniel nods and tearfully hugs her.

 **Daniel: Please be careful.**

 **Arcee:( she hugs him back) I will.**

Wheelie transforms and Daniel and Carly enter inside his vehicle mode. He drives off as far away from Autobot City as possible.

 **Arcee: Alright, lets got Blurr.**

Back at Autobot City, the Decepticons finally arrive and begins the attack. They fly down and start firing they're weapons at the Autobots as they try to fire at them from the ground. Many battles occured. Superion and Defensor tag teamed and took on Menasour and Bruticous. Devastator was fighting the remaining Dinobots. Metroplex was having another battle with Trypticon. Other Autobots like Sideswipe, Warpath, Beach comber and Powerglide were fighting Astrotrain, Octane, Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust. And Soundwave was making his way to the Satellite tower where Blaster was contacting Optimus Prime. Arcee meets back with Springer.

 **Springer: There you are. I've been looking all over for you.**

 **Arcee: Worried about me?**

 **Springer: Well yeah I...**

 **Arcee: Look out!**

Arcee pulls Springer out of the way as a lazer beam nearly hits him.

 **Arcee: You worried about me? I should be more worried about you.**

 **Springer: Uhhh...**

Cliffjumper enters.

 **Cliffjumper: Hey if you two aren't too busy smoochin, we could really use your help right about now.**

 **Springer: What? We weren't...**

 **Arcee: We're coming Cliffjumper.**

The Decepticons make their way to the ground and Starscream lands with them.

 **Starscream: Remember don't kill them yet. We need to know where my Geass Stone is.**

Meanwhile...

 **Arcee: Have you guys made contact with Optimus Prime yet?**

 **Springer: Blaster's taking care of that. We'll have to hold off until then.**

 **Jazz: Alright, lets show these Decepticreeps what we're made of.**

Tankor jumps in front of them.

 **Tankor: Tankor, Pulverize!**

 **Jazz: Leave him to me guys.**

 **Springer: Jazz wait!**

Jazz gets into combat with Tankor. Jazz first tries to throw a punch, but Tankor grabs his fist and crushes his hand and Jazz cringes from the pain. Then Tankor throws Jazz into the ground and slowly crushes his head with his foot.

 **Cliffjumper: Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size.**

Tankor grabs Cliffjumper by the throat and lifts him up to his face.

 **Tankor: Like you?**

 **Springer: Jazz, Cliffjumper, I'm coming.**

Airachnid jumps right in front of Springer.

 **Airachnid: Where are you going handsome?**

 **Springer: What?**

Airachnid uses one of her spider legs and cuts Springer's face, then she grabs his arm and throws him to the other side. He gets back up and start's firing his blaster at her. But she's too fast for him and she shoots her web at him sticking him to the wall.

 **Arcee: Springer! Leave him alone you jerks!**

Before Arcee can fire her gun, Jetstorm steals it from her. He was so fast that she didn't see him coming.

 **Jetstorm: You really shouldn't play with guns sweetheart. You could've killed someone.**

Jetstorm knocks her down and Airachnid shoots her web at lower body and is now stuck to the ground and is unable to transform.

 **Arcee: No, I'm stuck! I can't transform!**

Blurr enters

 **Blurr: Hold on Arcee. I'm coming, coming, coming for you. You Decepticons can't get me. I'm fast. Really fast. Super fast. I even talk really fast.**

 **Jetstorm:( looks at Blurr confused) Say what?**

 **Blurr: My name is Blurr. Fastest Autobot in the Universe. And Optimus Prime's and Ultra Magnus most trusted...**

Before Blurr can finish, Jetstorm shoots Blurr injuring him.

 **Jetstorm: That was annoying.**

 **Arcee: Blurr! How could you do this!?**

 **Jetstorm: I couldn't understand a word he was saying.**

Starscream enters

 **Starscream: Have you found my Geass Stone yet?**

 **Jetstorm: Not yet Magnificence.**

 **Arcee:( gasps) Starscream.**

Starscream notices Arcee.

 **Starscream: Ah, Arcee. ( kneels down and pinches her cheeks) It's been a long time and I've seen you've gotten so much prettier since then.**

 **Arcee: ( she shakes her head away from him) Why are you here?**

 **Starscream: You have something that I'm looking for. The Geass stone, where is it?**

 **Arcee: Geass stone? I don't know what your talking about.**

 **Starscream: I shiny stone that contains unatural abilities, I know you have it.**

Arcee then remembers earlier when Hot Rod first brought it into the base and Grimlock accidently used it. They went to Cybertron to show Optimus.

 **Arcee: ( whispers to herself) The stone that Hot Rod found.**

 **Starscream: Well, where is it?**

 **Arcee: We don't have it.**

 **Starscream: Funny, that's exactly what that worthless Junkion said, before I destroyed him.**

 **Arcee:( opens her eyes widely and reacts in shock) What have you done to Wreck-Gar?**

 **Starscream: His spark has been extinguished. Now tell me, where the Geass Stone is?**

 **Arcee: I told you we don't have it.**

 **Springer: Leave her alone Starscream. If your going to hurt someone. Hurt me.**

 **Airachnid: Awww. The lovable hero trying to protect the damsel in distress. ( punches Springer in the stomach). How romantic. (Airachnid raises one of her spider legs like a dagger) Maybe this will convince her.**

 **Arcee: Stop! What are you doing?**

 **Airachnid: Convincing you to tell us where our stone is of course.**

 **Starscream: If you don't tell us where the Geass Stone is, your boyfriend here will die.**

 **Arcee:(gasps) No!**

Meanwhile Blaster makes it to the Radio tower and begins to contact Optimus for back up.

 **Blaster: ( Transforms into his radio form and starts transmitting the signal.) This Blaster to Optimus Prime. We're taking a heavy beating from Decepticons on Autobot City. We need back up, stat!**

Meanwhile inside Omega Supreme.

 **Ultra Magnus: Optimus, we're recieving an SOS from Autobot City.**

 **Optimus Prime: Let's hear it.**

Ultra Magnus plays the message from Blaster.

 **Blaster: This Blaster to Optimus Prime. Starscream has lead an all out attack on Autobot City. We're really having some...**

The message was cut off and all they here is static.

 **Optimus Prime: Optimus Prime to Blaster do you read me over? ( no response) Blaster do you read me over?**

 **Hot Rod: We're too late.**

 **Optimus Prime: Not yet. Omega Supreme, travel at full speed!**

Back at the Satellite tower, Blaster just realized that the message was cut off. He transforms back to see what's wrong, but then see's Soundwave on the other side of the room.

 **Blaster: Soundwave!**

 **Soundwave: This ends here Blaster.**

 **Blaster: Not on my watch.**

Blaster charges at Soundwave and tries to punch him. Soundwave blocks his attacks. The next punch, Soundwave grabs Blaster's arm and throws him across the room.

 **Soundwave: You cannot defeat me.**

 **Blaster: ( As he gets back on his feet) Hey... I'm not scrap metal yet.**

Blaster pulls out his gun and starts firing. Soundwave starts doing the same thing. Soundwave gets shot, but now he ejects his mini cassettes.

 **Soundwave: Lazerbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, eject Operation: Warfare.**

As Soundwaves minions charge head on towards Blaster. Blaster sends out his cassette bots as well, Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn and Steeljaw.

 **Blaster: Get him guys.**

 **Rewind: Five against one? That not fair is it?**

 **Eject: No it isn't, why don't we show these guys what playing fair is all about.**

 **Rumble: Hey we don't play fair with Autobots.**

 **Frenzy: Yeah, lets kick the scrap out these guys.**

As the mini cassette transformers fight each other, Blaster and Soundwave continue their brawl. The two of them at first have and equal match. Blaster kicks Soundwave, then punches him and hook punch him across the face. The next two punches however, Soundwave grabs both of Blaster's arms and headbuts him in the head and the punches him in the stomach and uppercuts him. Blaster falls on his back and starts to weaken. Energon was leaking out of his mouth. Blaster's gun was right next to him, as he tries to reach for it, Soundwave kicks it away from him and stomps on his arm. Blaster yells in pain and Soundwave then takes out his gun and aims at Blaster.

 **Rewind: Blaster!**

Rewind rushes over to save his boss, but then punched to the ground by Rumble.

 **Rumble: Hey now, you ain't gonna ruin the show for us are ya?**

Frenzy has an injured Eject beneath his feet. Ramhorn and Steeljaw are too busy fighting Lazerbeak and Ravage.

 **Frenzy: Come on finish him off already.**

 **Soundwave: Puny Autobot. I told you would fail to beat me. Soundwave superior, Autobot Inferior.**

 **Blaster: The...the only thing inferior around here is... is you over confidence and know it all a-attitude.**

 **Soudwave: Silence! Prepare to be terminated.**

Before Soundwave could pull the trigger, someone shot him in the back. Soundwave falls to the ground, but quickly gets back up and turns to see Kup on the other side of the room.

 **Kup: Leave him alone you warn out MP3 player.**

 **Blaster: Kup! Get out of here!**

 **Soundwave: Foolish Autobot, get him!**

Soundwave's mini cassette bots charge towards Kup and jump on him and start attacking him.

 **Kup: Get off me you little creeps.**

Kup tries shaking them off or grabbing them and throwing them, but they just keep coming back. Blaster's mini cassettes help Blaster back onto his feet.

 **Rewind: Blaster are you okay?**

 **Blaster: Don't worry about me I'm alright. But you better go help Kup.**

 **Rewind: Right. Come on guys, we gotta help!**

The cassettebots start fighting Soundwave's mini cassettes again. Kup tries to punch Soundwave, but he again keeps blocking his attacks. But Blaster sneaks up on Soundwave and uses a full nelson on him. Kup begins punching him repeatedly in the chest and face, until Soundwave breaks free by turning around so hard that he also moves Blaster and Kup accidently punches Blaster in the back. Soundwave breaks free and blasts an exit through the wall and calls for his minions.

 **Soundwave: Retreat!**

Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Lazerbeak retreats before Soundwave.

 **Soundwave: You have not seen the last of me Blaster.**

Soundwave escapes. Kup then goes to Blaster.

 **Kup: You alright? I didn't mean to hurt you.**

 **Blaster: Don't worry. I'm fine now that you're here. Thanks old timer.**

 **Kup: Old timer? I may be old, but I still got it.**

 **Blaster:(chuckles a bit) Yup, you sure do.( but then realizes something) Wait a minute. If you're here then does that mean...**

 **Kup: (nods) Help has finally arrived.**

To be continued...

* * *

 ** **Author's Note: That's it with this chapter. As you might have noticed I wanted to give Soundwave an active role in this story. Mainly because my major complaint in season 3 was that he was reduced to backround character. And I apologize if many of the classic characters aren't getting much of an active role, but I really couldn't think of their purpose in this story. For Soundwave somehow I did. I just made Goldbug, Jazz and Cliffjumper supporting characters because these guy's I love the most. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Thank yo****


	10. The Decision

**Chapter 10: The Decision**

* * *

 **Starscream: This is your last chance. Tell me where the Geass stone is or your friend here dies.**

 **Arcee: I keep telling you, I don't know where it is!**

 **Starscream: (sigh) We're not going to get anything out of her. Airachnid extinquish his spark.**

 **Airachnid: My pleasure.**

 **Arcee: No! Please! Please!**

Springer shuts his eyes as Airachnid was about to kill him, but then somebody shoots Airachnid. Everybody looks up and see's Optimus Prime, Hot Rod, Goldbug and Ultra Magnus has finally arrived. Starscream jumps aside to avoid enemy fire and watches his commrads take on the Autobots. Ultra Magnus shoves Tankor aside to free Jazz and Cliffjumper. Ultra Magnus lifts up Tankor and throws him. Goldbug rushes to check on Blurr, luckily he's alright. Optimus free's Springer by turning his hand into a small laser and burns off the web. Hot Rod kicks Jetstorm and free's Arcee doing the same thing.

 **Hot Rod: ( helping Arcee back to her feet) Are you alright Arcee?**

 **Arcee: I'm fine now that your here. Thanks. ( see's Springer with Optimus) Springer!**

Arcee rushes over to Springer and hugs him.

 **Springer: Hey relax Arcee. I'm fine really.**

 **Arcee: I was just so worried about you.**

 **Goldbug: Are you okay Blurr?**

 **Blurr: I'm fine. Really, really, really, I'm okay. Took a bit of damage from that Decepticon, but still functiong. Thank you for asking?**

 **Optimus Prime: I'm glad to see all alright.**

 **Arcee: I'm glad that you made it. We thought we were all...( Galvatron and his men land behind Optimus and it startles her along with Springer and Blurr) GALVATRON!**

They pull out their weapons ready to fire, but Optimus calms them down.

 **Optimus Prime: Hold your fire. Galvatron and his Decepticons are with us.**

 **Arcee: (confused) What?**

 **Springer: Optimus did you hit your head or something?**

 **Ultra Magnus: We formed a temporary alliance with him so we can stop Starscream.**

 **Cliffjumper: An alliance? With him?**

 **Hot Rod: Believe me, I don't like this as much as you do.**

 **Scourge:( whispering to Cyclonus) Not as much as we do.**

 **Spike: Arcee, where is Carly and Daniel?**

 **Arcee: Don't worry Spike. I had Wheelie drive them far away from Autobot City as far as possible.**

 **Spike: ( sighs in relief) Thank God.**

 **Galvatron: Who cares?! Where is Starscream?**

 **Starscream: Over hear Galvatron.**

Starscream lands and his Decepticons join up with him.

 **Starscream: ( last line is spoken in a dissapointed expression) Galvatron, I'm surprised to see you...alive.**

 **Starscream then see's Optimus Prime.**

 **Starscream: Ahhh, Optimus Prime. How wonderful to see you again.**

 **Optimus Prime: Leave this planet at once Starscream.**

 **Starscream: Not a chance Prime! Not until I get what I want.**

 **Optimus Prime: You'll never have the Geass Stone.**

 **Starscream: Tell me where it is or I'll... Oh wait I forgot.**

Starscream takes out his blue geass stone and uses it on Optimus Prime. But when he asks him where it is, the stone had no affect on Optimus.

 **Starscream: What? Is this thing even working?**

 **Hot Rod: ( in his mind) The Matrix, it's protecting him from it's power.**

 **Jetstorm: Not this again.**

 **Airachnid: It should have unlimited power. Something is protecting the Autobot.**

 **Starscream: Nevermind I'll try it on someone else.**

Starscream instead uses the stone on Ultra Magnus.

 **Starscream: How about you Ultra Magnus?**

This time it starts to take effect on him.

 **Ultra Magnus: ( yells as he tries to resist) NO, NO, NO, NOOOAAHHHHHHHH!**

 **Optimus Prime: Ultra Magnus!**

Arcee: What's happening to him?

 **Starscream: Ahhh now it's working. Ultra Magnus destroy Optimus Prime.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Yes Lord Starscream. I will destroy Optimus Prime.**

Ultra Magnus then engages into combat with Optimus Prime. Optimus was holding back mainly because he doesn't want to hurt his friend. But Ultra Magnus doesn't care since he is under Starscream's control.

 **Hot Rod: Optimus!**

 **Arcee: Hot Rod, wait!**

Hot Rod runs over to save Optimus and tries to talk to Ultra Magnus. Optimus is on the ground and as Ultra Magnus walks towards him to finish him off, Hot Rod jumps in front of him.

 **Hot Rod: Ultra Magnus stop! Optimus is our friend!**

 **Ultra Magnus: No, I only obey Starscream. And you will die as well!**

Ultra Magnus punches Hot Rod knocking him to the ground with Optimus.

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod!**

Optimus gets back on his feet and tackles Ultra Magnus. This time he tries fight back, but not so hard that it would fatally harm him. Arcee rushes to Hot Rod and helps him get away from the fight.

 **Galvatron: This is getting stupid.**

Galvatron now getting impatient aims his cannon at Ultra Magnus.

 **Springer: No!**

But before he can fire, Springer moves his arm away causing him to miss his target.

 **Galvatron: You fool! What are you doing?**

 **Springer: What am I doing? You were about to shoot Ultra Magnus!**

 **Galvatron: He is under Starscream's control. There's nothing you can do.**

 **Springer: That doesn't mean you should destroy him.**

 **Cyclonus: How dare you interfere the great Galvatron.**

 **Godbug: More like the sociopathic Galvatron.**

 **Cyclonus: Stay out of this runt.**

 **Jazz: You want try and start a fight cone head.**

 **Cyclonus: Why you...**

 **Hot Rod: Would you all cut it out? We gotta help Optimus.**

 **Blurr: But what can we do? Utra Magnus is too strong. Not to mention won't listen to us. Not without that stone, but Starscream has the stone. What to we do? What do we do?**

Optimus continues fighting Ultra Magnus. Optimus knocks him to the ground and locks Magnus's arms, as he does so he tries to talk to him.

 **Optimus Prime: Ultra Magnus snap out of it, this isn't you. Your a Autobot, a warrior, and a friend.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Liar! I have no friends. I serve only my master.**

Ultra Magnus breaks free. He punches and kicks Optimus sending him to the ground and begins to strangle him and prepares to finish him off.

 **Optimus Prime: ( gasping for air) U-Ultra ...Ma-Magnus...**

 **Ultra Magnus: Die Optimus Prime.**

 **Hot Rod: Ultra Magnus, no!**

 **Starscream: That's it Ultra Magnus finish him off. Bring me his head.**

But then Starscream gets hit in the back a fire blast and drops two of his Geass Stones ( the green and blue ones).

 **Starscream: Who did that!?**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock say leave friend alone.**

Grimlock appears behind him ready to fight.

 **Starscream: The stones! Get them!**

Tankor tries to get the geass stones but is blocked by Grimlock. Tankor shoots Grimlock and Grimlock breathes fire at Tankor. Tankor punches Grimlock, but he bites him on the arm and the hits him with his tail. Grimlock transforms into robot mode so he can have an actual hand to hand fight, both seem to be equally matched since they are the strongest of the two groups.

 **Tankor: Give up lizard, you're no match for the power of Tankor!**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock stronger than bozo Decepticon. Me Grimlock will win!**

 **Tankor: You're the bozo!**

Tankor punches Grimlock and then uppercuts him. But Grimlock sweeps Tankors leg. Grimlock grabs Tankor and throws him into a wall, he then charges right at him, but then he is blasted by Tankor's turret, but Grimlock gets back up and pounds him into the ground. Tankor gets back up, but is immediately shot by Grimlock's laser gun and falls off the cliff of the city.

Hot Rod mangages to get the blue stone, but the green stone is taken by Jetstorm. Hot Rod begins to fight Jetstorm. Since Jetstorm can hover in the air, he constantly dodges Hot Rod's lasers.

 **Hot Rod: ( trying to shoot Jetstorm, but constatly misses) Hold still will ya?**

 **Jetstorm: Miss me! Whoops, miss again! Tell you what I give you a free shot on me. ( But dodges another laser) Aww, so close!**

 **Hot Rod: ( thinking to himself) He's too fast, how am I gonna...wait a minute.**

Hot Rod notices a tower behind Jetstorm, he instead shoots the tower causing it to collapse.

 **Jetstorm: Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!**

 **Hot Rod: (said smirking) No I didn't.**

 **Jetstorm: Say what?**

Jetstorm gets crushed by the tower.

 **Jetstorm: AAAUUGHHH! I can't get out. I'm stuck.**

 **Hot Rod: ( taking the green geass stone) I'll take that thank you.**

 **Jetstorm: No fair! You cheated!**

 **Hot Rod: No, you just talk to much.**

 **Airachnid: So do you.**

Hot Rod turns around but is shot by Airachnid's web. Hot Rod's whole body is now stuck to the ground.

 **Airachnid: You boys are so weak, I thought men were strong?**

Airachnid takes the geass stones.

 **Arcee: Stop! Give those back.**

 **Airachnid: Why don't you make me?**

 **Arcee: I will.**

Arcee and Airachnid engage in combat. Arcee punches Airachnid in the face and kicks her in the stomach sending her flying towards a wall in the process. Arcee quickly rushes to Hot Rod trying to free him.

 **Hot Rod: Don't worry about me, go get the stones.**

 **Arcee: Right.**

Arcee rushes to the stones, but Airacnhind jump kicks her sending her to the ground. She tries to get back up but Airchnid pulls her leg and throws her to the otherside.

 **Arcee: Auugghh!**

 **Hot Rod: Arcee no!**

 **Springer: Arcee!**

Springer springs into action. He charges Airachnid shooting her, but she manages to dodge quickly. As he got closer he tries to punch Airachnid, but she jumps and lands right behind him and blasts him in the back. Springer falls to the ground.

 **Airachnid: Trying to save the dansel in distress again? Cute, but cliched and pathetic.**

As Airchnid was about to finish him off, Arcee in vehicle mode drives at top speed and off a ramp. She flies up and hits Airachnid really hard that she drops the geass stones falls off the edge of Autobot City and into the water. Arcee transforms back into robot mode.

 **Springer: Are you alright?**

 **Arcee: ( talks while panting) Yeah, a few scrapes and bruises here and there, but I'm fine.**

 **Springer: Thank the Allspark your alright.**

 **Arcee: Oh no! I forgot Hot Rod.**

Arcee and Springer rushes over to help Hot Rod out. Springer uses his laser to cut through the web.

 **Hot Rod: Thanks.**

 **Springer: Don't mention**

 **Hot Rod: Do you have the stones?**

 **Arcee: Got it right here.**

Arcee shows the the geass stones.

 **Hot Rod: Quickly, stop Ultra Magnus before its too late.**

They run towards Ultra Magnus who is still fighting Optimus Prime. Arcee uses the blue geass stone and has Ultra Magnus to stop fighting.

 **Arcee: Ultra Magnus stop fighting Optimus Prime.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Kill Optiumus... wha-what am I doing? ( looks down and see's his hands around Optimus's throat and lets go) Optimus! What have I done?**

 **Optimus Prime: It's not your fault. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose old friend.**

 **Starscream: No! Those are mine!**

 **Optimus Prime: Give it up Starscream, we have three of your stones, surrender your last one to us or we will take it by force.**

 **Starscream: I got a better idea Prime, lets play a game.**

Starscream uses his yellow geass stone. With it it allowed him to create shadow clones of himself. He made three copies of himself.

 **Hot Rod: Oh great, quardruple trouble.**

 **Starscream and his clones: See if you can find which one is the real me. Ahahahahahaha!**

 **Blurr: This is not good, which one is the real one? I don't know maybe it's him or him or him, oh I don't know. Now I'm just confusing myself.**

 **Galvatron: I don't have time for this! Die!**

Galvatron tries to shoot Starscream and his clones but misses.

 **Starscream and his clones: Na, ah, ah. You can't break the rules Galvatron.**

Starscream and his clones flew around in circles to confuse the Autobots and split up.

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod you head further down to the city. Ultra Magnus take the exit, Galvatron the mountains, I'll head towards west on the city.**

 **Spike: I'm coming with you Optimus.**

 **Optimus Prime: Very well Spike. Arcee, you Grimlock and everyone else help the others. Transform and roll out!**

 **Arcee: Good Luck guys. Come on, we gotta help everyone else.**

 **Springer: Don't go anywhere without me.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock go help other dinobots.**

 **Goldbug: Come on Jazz lets get to the defense towers.**

 **Jazz: Alright time to kick some more Decepticon butt, you coming Cliff?**

 **Cliffjumper: You know I am! Let's go Blurr.**

 **Blurr: I'm coming, I am coming, don't leave me behind wait for me! Wait for me!**

Everyone transforms and heads chases after the clones. Ultra Magnus chased one of the Starscreams to the exit, Ultra Magnus drove at full speed and transforms. He runs and tries to shoot Starscream.

 **Ultra Magnus: He's too high, I can't land a single shot at him.**

 **Starscream: Hahahaha! Is that all you got Magnus?**

Suddenly a stream of sonic boom waves was hitting Starscream.

 **Starscream: Wait whats happening? I'm losing control.**

Starscream loses altitude and crash lands to the ground.

 **Ultra Magnus: What just happend? Who did that?**

 **Blaster: Who do you think?**

Blaster and Kup appears.

 **Kup: We saw you chasing that dirty Decepticreep so Blaster here messed with his flying.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Thanks for the help.**

They then see Starscream disappear indicating that it was one of the clones.

 **Blaster: What the? He just vanished!**

 **Ultra Magnus: No, that was a clone.**

 **Kup: A clone?**

 **Ultra Magnus: I wonder if the others have any luck yet.**

Meanwhile Galvatron along with Cyclonus, Scourge and the sweeps chase after Starscream. Since they were able to fly, they were able to catch up a little better. However they were having a hard time as well.

 **Galvatron: Stop him! Bring him down but don't kill him. He's mine.**

 **Cyclonus: Yes lord Galvatron.**

 **Scourge: He's going to pay for making me his servent once.**

Cyclonus and Scourge were up ahead chasing Starscream and trying put him down. As they fired continuously Starscream did a somersault and was now behind them and shot them down.

 **Starscream: For two of Galvatrons elite Decepticons, your pretty weak.**

 **Galvatron:( getting frustrated) Do I have to do everything around here?**

Galvatron starts shooting aimlessly, after many missed attempts, he finally hits Starscream and crash lands to the ground.

 **Scourge: Lord Galvatron, you got him!**

Starscream's body vanishes.

 **Cyclonus: Wait, what just happened?**

 **Galvatron: Isn't obvious? That was a clone. Damn it, Prime better save the real one for me along with those Geass Stones. Let's get back to the city.**

Meanwhile Optimus Prime is chasing Starscream or one of the clones.

 **Starscream: You can't get me Prime. I can fly while you're stuck on the ground.**

 **Optimus Prime: I may not fly, but I do have a plan. ( contacting Spike through communicator) Are you ready Spike?**

Optimus Prime was in vehicle mode, but his trailer was not attached to him. The trailer was hidden inside one of the buildings and it transformed into it combat deck mode and Spike took control of it.

 **Spike: Ready Optimus.**

Spike locked onto Starscream. Once Starscream was close in range, Spike fires the laser guns and sends Starscream to the ground. Optimus arrives and transforms into robot mode, but the clone disappears.

 **Optimus Prime: It was a clone. I hope Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod are doing better.**

At last Hot Rod is chasing the original Starscream down further in Autobot City. Even though he can't fly, Hot Rod is pretty fast and he's able to catch up better than Ultra Magnus or Optimus Prime.

Hot Rod: You can't run forever Starscream.

 **Starscream: Oh is the Optimus want-a-be going to try to stop me?( In a sarcastic way) I'm so scared.**

Starscream shoots down a building which blocks Hot Rods path.

 **Starscream: Hahahahah! Farewell Autobot!**

 **Hot Rod: You really think blocking the path will stop me, guess again.**

Hot Rod turns around and takes another path, although it may look like Starscream is going to get away, the path Hot Rod takes is a short cut. He drives higher to upper grounds and just off the edge of the cliff was Starscream flying. Hot Rod manages to catch up and drives off the cliff. He transforms back into robot mode in mid air and grabs Starscream and the both of them fall to the ground. Optimus and Spike and see's this.

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod! ( transforms into truck mode and rushes over)**

 **Spike: What do you think happened Optimus?**

 **Optimus Prime: I'm not sure Spike, but whatever it happened right there, I hope Hot Rod has Starscream and I hope he's alright.**

Galvatron and his men see's it as well.

Cyclonus: Lord Galvatron did you see that?

 **Galvatron: Yes, it appears that one of the Autobots have caught my prize.**

Starscream emerges out of the collapsed metal of the building.

 **Starscream: Owww...my head. My Geass Stone, where is it?**

Starscream looks around for his Geass Stone but see's Hot Rod behind him, holding the yellow geass stone. He now has four of the geass stones which leaves Starscream only with his blasters.

 **Hot Rod: Looking for something? ( shows Starscream the yellow geass stone)**

 **Starscream: My Geass stone. Give it back!**

Starscream shoots Hot Rod, but manages to dodge it and summons the Red Geass Stone that shoots a powerful plasma blast. Starscream is shot through his left shoulder and bleeds energon from the wound.

 **Hot Rod: ( while pointing the red Geass Stone and Starscream) You really want to go that far?**

 **Starscream: ( speaks as he begs for his life) Wait Hot Rod! Please don't do this, surely we can work something out. Oh I know, spare me and we can rule the galaxy together!**

 **Hot Rod: Forget it Starscream. It's all over.**

 **Starscream: What are you going to do kill me?**

 **Hot Rod: No, but I am going to turn you in.**

 **Airachnid: I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

Hot Rod see's Airachnid behind Starscream near the top of another building, but with her was Daniel, Carly and Wheelie tied up together in her web.

 **Daniel: Hot Rod!**

 **Carly: Please help us!**

 **Wheelie: We can't get out!**

 **Hot Rod: Daniel, Carly, Wheelie! Let them go!**

 **Airachnid: Of course, after you give us back the Geass stones.**

 **Hot Rod: What**?

 **Airachnid: Or they're going bungee jumping but without the cord to hold them.**

 **Starscream: Haha! Excellent Airachnid, so what's going to be Hot Rod, the Geass stones or your human friends?**

 **Hot Rod: ( looks down and speaks in his mind) What do I do? If I don't give him the stones they'll die, but if I do the whole universe will be in grave danger.**

Optimus, Spike and Galvatron arrive at the scene.

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod, what's going on?**

 **Starscream: Stop where you are Prime, or your friends will fall to their deaths.**

Optimus and Spike looks up and see's Airachnid holding Carly, Daniel and Wheelie. Spike's expression turns into fear and horror as he watches his family in danger.

 **Daniel: Dad, Optimus help!**

 **Carly: Spike!**

 **Spike: Carly, Daniel, No!**

 **Optimus Prime: Let them go Starscream! They have nothing to do with this!**

 **Starscream: That's for your young Autobot to decide, not you.**

Hot Rod faces back at Starscream.

 **Hot Rod:( speaks in a defeated tone) You win.**

 **Starscream: What was that?**

 **Hot Rod: I surrender.**

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod...**

 **Galvatron: What are you doing?!**

 **Hot Rod: If I give you all the Geass Stones I have, you have to let them go.**

 **Starscream: Deal.**

Hot Rod gives Starscream all the geass stones he has. And Starscream flies back up with Airachnid.

 **Starscream: Thank you for your patronage. Now Airachnid...drop them.**

 **Optimus Prime: NO!**

 **Spike: No, please don't!**

 **Hot Rod: You liar! You said you would let them go.**

 **Starscream: I never said alive. Do it Airachnid.**

 **Airachnid: ( in a sinister tone) With pleasure.**

Airachnid drops Daniel, Carly and Wheelie. Hot Rod and Optimus runs over to save them, but they're too far away to save them. It looks like it's the end for them. That is until Arcee, Springer and Grimlock arrives and saves them. Arcee catches Daniel, Springer catches Carly and Grimlock has Wheelie.

 **Daniel: ( yells happily) Arcee!**

 **Arcee: Don't worry Daniel, I got you.**

 **Springer: You okay Carly.**

 **Carly: I'm fine Springer. Thank you.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock have Wheelie.**

 **Wheelie: You caught this dime in the nick of time.**

They all sigh in relief except for Galvatron and his men for they don't care. But now Starscream is about to retreat. Tankor and Jetstorm reunites with him.

 **Airachnid: What took you two so long?**

 **Jetstorm:( speaks as he raises his voice) Well I was trapped underneath a pile of scrap metal and I had to wait for him to get me out!**

 **Tankor: Well it's not Tankor's fault that He can't transform into something that can fly.**

 **Jetstorm: You're a Decepticon! You can fly in robot mode!**

 **Airachnid: Forget it. We got what we need.**

 **Starscream: Hahahahaha! Fools, choosing a couple of humans and weak Autobot over power? You Autobots are even more stupid than I imagined. And you were once a Prime? We got what we came for. Retreat!**

Starscream and all the other Decepticons retreat back to Charr. Ultra Magnus, Blaster and Kup catches up with the others.

 **Ultra Magnus: Optimus what happened? Did we win?**

 **Optimus Prime: No, Starscream has four of the Geass stones and there's only one left.**

 **Hot Rod: ( faces down in shame) Optimus, it's my fault. I failed the mission. I put the whole galaxy in danger. I'm a disgrace to the Autobots and to the Primes.**

Optimus Prime looks at him and places his hand on his shoulder.

 **Optimus Prime: No Hot Rod. You did what you had to protect our friends.**

 **Spike: You were trying to protect my family. I am grateful for that.**

 **Galvatron: Did what he had to? He practically just gave up. He had him right there and we had the advantage until he just surrendered just to save two worthless humans and tiny transformer.**

 **Optimus Prime: Our friends come first before our goal.**

 **Galvatron: Friends? Friends?! They're nothing but low life forms. Weak and perishable!**

 **Optimus Prime: They may be small, but they've always helped us in the past.**

 **Galvatron: Oh so the great Optimus Prime going to lecture me. You're just weak has your little substitute leader. You know what your problem is Prime? For someone as big and strong for a leader, your soft.**

 **Hot Rod: Shut up! Atleast he shows compassion for others and inspires us, unlike you who's just a psycopath who shows little to no respect to your comrades.**

Galvatron points his arm cannon at Hot Rod.

 **Galvatron: Watch what you say prime killer.**

Hot Rod's eyes opens wide as he remembers several years ago when he interfered with Optimus Prime's fight with Megatron which resulted in Prime dieing from his wounds. And the only one to blame was himself.

 **Hot Rod: No, I-I didn't...**

Seeing that his friend is being threatened, Optimus tackles Galvatron, grabs him on the throat and holds him down onto a wall and stares at him with dead serious eyes. Everyone watches in worry while Scourge and Cyclonus takes out their weapons getting ready to attack.

 **Optimus Prime: What did I say about threatning my friends?**

 **Galvatron: Do it then. Go ahead kill me. Rip out my spark and crush it. You'll never have to worry about me ever again.**

Optimus Prime stares at him for a few more moments and lets him go.

 **Optimus Prime: No. I'm not like you. ( turns around to Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus get Omega Supreme ready for launch, we're heading back to Cybertron to find the next location of the last Geass stone. And we have to get it, no matter what.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's notes: That's it with this chapter. Sorry if it's been a while. I originally intended for this and the last chapter to be one, but since this went on for way too long, I divided it into two. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. And we're probably half way through the story. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	11. Prime to Prime

**Chapter 11: Prime to Prime**

* * *

After the crazy battle on Autobot City, the Autobots decide to head back to Cybertron to find out where the last Geass Stone is.

 **Optimus Prime: Alright everyone, we're heading back to Cybertron. We have to get that Geass Stone before Starscream does. Those who were with me will come back the rest of you stay here and repair the city.**

 **Arcee: Optimus, I'm coming with you.**

 **Hot Rod: What?**

 **Springer: Arcee, what are you saying?**

 **Arcee: After what Starscream and those rogue Decepticons did, especially Airachnid, harming you guys and Spike's family, it's just unacceptible. Optimus, I wish to come with you on this mission.**

 **Cyclonus: A female Autobot want's to fight. Ha. You'll just get in the way.**

 **Kup: Back off cone head.**

Arcee is also irritated for Cyclonus's snarky comment, but continues pleading.

 **Arcee: Optimus Prime, please let me come with you.**

 **Blaster: Hey don't forget about me. Let me join the fun also.**

 **Optimus Prime: Very well Arcee. You may accompany us, but I don't know about you Blaster. I need someone to take your place.**

 **Goldbug: Optimus, I can take his place for him, besides I think Blaster would be of great help to you guys.**

 **Optimus Prime: Very well Goldbug, you will remain here and Blaster will join us.**

 **Blaster:( going up to Goldbug and high fives) Thanks a lot player.**

 **Goldbug: Good luck Blaster. And you show Soundwave what you're made of.**

 **Optimus Prime: We will depart ten minutes.**

Arcee nods and goes over to Springer and her friends.

 **Springer: Are you sure you want to do this?**

 **Arcee: Of course I do, I can't forgive Airachnid for this.**

 **Springer: Than I'm coming with you.**

 **Arcee: No, I need you to stay here.**

 **Springer: I can't let you go out their alone.**

 **Arcee: I'll be alright. I have Optimus, Hot Rod, Kup and everyone else.**

 **Springer: ( sighs) I guess I can't stop you. But promise me you'll come back.**

Springer kisses Arcee's head.

 **Arcee: I promise.**

She kisses Springer on the cheek and goes up to Spike and Daniel.

 **Arcee: Spike, Daniel, are you guys okay?**

 **Spike: We're okay Arcee. But I believe Daniel wants to talk to you for a bit.**

 **Arcee: Of course.**

Daniel walks up to Arcee.

 **Daniel: You're really going to do this aren't you?**

 **Arcee: I have to Daniel, I'm not just doing this for the team and the Earth, I'm doing this for you also.**

Daniel hugs her and she places her had over him hugging him back.

 **Daniel: Just be safe and please come back in one piece.**

 **Arcee: Don't worry, I will. I promise.**

 **Goldbug: Be careful up there Arcee. You're great Autobot and a friend. I-we don't want to lose you.**

 **Arcee: Thank's Goldbug. I appreciate the support from you. From all of you.**

They all smile to her and Hot Rod approaches.

 **Hot Rod: Arcee, Omega Supreme is ready to launch now.**

 **Arcee: Alright Hot Rod. ( she turns around and waves to everyone) I'll see you soon everyone.**

They all wave back to her **.**

 **Springer: Hey Hot Rod. Take good care of Arcee for me.**

 **Hot Rod: I will Springer.**

 **Spike: And Hot Rod.**

Hot Rod turns to face Spike.

 **Hot Rod: Yeah Spike?**

 **Spike: ( with a smile) Thanks a lot, for everything you've done for me.**

 **Hot Rod:( with a small smile) Anything for you guys.**

Spike knew that Hot Rod was feeling down. After trading the Geass Stones for Daniel, Carly and Wheelie, Starscream gained the advantage. While it was the right thing to do, he wondered if there was an alternative and feels like he let down the team. He felt that Optimus Prime would have done better. And memories of Optimus Prime's death was flooding his memories again. But he had to stay focused and concentrate on the mission.

 **Ultra Magnus: Let's go Hot Rod. We better get moving.**

 **Hot Rod: ( shaking his head after being in a trance) Right, coming.**

And so Optimus Prime, Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Blaster, Kup, Grimlock, Galvatron and his men aboard Omega Supreme and head back to Cybertron. Spike and the other Autobots watch from below.

 **Spike: Good luck guys. You're gonna need it.**

 **Springer: Well let's not waste anymore time, we have lots of repairs to do with Autobot City.**

 **Jazz: Aw man, we just spent 3 hours trying to fix Teletraan 2 and now we have to do this?**

 **Blurr: Yeah, theres a lot of work to do. We have too much work to do. Too much, too much, too much. It'll take us forever. It could take days. It could take weeks.**

 **Spike: Come on guys, remember we're not alone this time. We just have to put our minds into it.**

 **Goldbug: Spike's right. Let's just get started and make this place look even better than before.**

 **Springer: Spike and Goldbug are right. Let's get to work.**

 **Spike: Let's go get some materials.**

 **Goldbug: I'll help you with that.**

Goldbug transforms and Spike drives with him.

 **Goldbug: Just like old times, right Spike.**

 **Spike: Yeah, just like old times buddy.**

Inside Omega Supreme, everyone were sitting down waiting to get back to Cybertron. Optimus Prime sat on his commanding chair as Ultra Magnus stood by him. Kup was telling Grimlock and Arcee more stories about his past adventures. Blaster was just listening to his music from his own headphones that were attached to his body on his shoulder. Galvatron and his men sat far from everyone else not wanting to get near them and was thinking how he was going to get the Geass Stones back for his own needs. The only one who didn't do anything was Hot Rod. He was just on his seat just thinking. Guilt and failure is what he was thinking. Arcee notices and decides to go check on him.

 **Arcee: Excuse me Kup.**

 **Kup: You want me to stop?**

 **Arcee: No, no keep going. I'm just going to check on Hot Rod.**

Arcee gets up and walks over to Hot Rod. He doens't notice her coming until she speaks to him **.**

 **Arcee: Hey.**

Hot Rod snaps back into reality and greets her back.

 **Hot Rod: Oh, uh hi Arcee.**

 **Arcee: You okay?**

 **Hot Rod: I don't know.**

 **Arcee: You want to come and listen to Kup's story? He's telling us about the time he took down a giant slore with only a tree branch.**

 **Hot Rod: Thank's but I'm good right now.**

Hot Rod looks away from her again and so she tries to talk to him again.

 **Arcee: Do you want to talk about it?**

 **Hot Rod: Talk about what?**

 **Arcee: You know what. Hot Rod, what you did had to be done. None of this is your fault.**

 **Hot Rod: It doesn't matter, I failed the mission, put the whole universe in danger, and letting the team down.**

 **Arcee: You didn't fail on nothing, and this misssion is not over yet. We can still stop Starscream.**

 **Hot Rod: He has four of the five Geass Stones. I gave the Decepticons an advantage to win. Just like I did before.**

 **Arcee: What do you mean before?**

 **Hot Rod: The last fight Optimus had with Megatron.**

Arcee then realized what he was talking about. The day Optimus died and Hot Rod blamed himself for.

 **Arcee: Hot Rod, don't say that. No one is blaming you for Optimus' death seven years ago. You're a great Autobot and friend. You became a Prime.**

 **Hot Rod: I was a Prime Arcee. I'm not Rodimus Prime any more. I'm just Hot Rod, the rookie. Forget it, you wouldn't understand.**

Arcee looks at him hurt. Hot Rod gets up and breaths.

 **Hot Rod: I need some alone time.**

Hot Rod leaves to the storage room. Arcee stands there and watches not sure what to do.

 **Arcee: Hot Rod...**

Arcee was about to try talk to him again, but she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Optimus Prime.

 **Optimus Prime: I'll talk to him Arcee.**

Optimus knew that Hot Rod was having some trouble in the inside, so he decides to have a talk with him. In the storage room, Hot Rod thought he was all alone now, but then heres the door open.

 **Optimus Prime: This isn't a very comftorable place to stay on the trip, is it?**

 **Hot Rod: ( turns around) Optimus! I-I was just taking a walk around Omega Supreme.**

 **Optimus Prime: Something troubles you old friend.**

 **Hot Rod: Me? No, no. I'm okay really.**

But Optimus wasn't convinced.

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod, I know what you're thinking, you can talk to me.**

Hot Rod knew he couldn't lie to Optimus any longer and so told him how he feels.

 **Hot Rod: ( sighs) Optimus, do you hate me?**

 **Optimus Prime: What?**

 **Hot Rod: For what happened to you several years ago. Your last fight with Megatron. I interfered and it costed your life. Ever since you died, I blamed myself more than I did Megatron. When I was chosen by the Matrix to be the next Prime, I thought that maybe I could redeem myself by becoming worthy succesor. To show that I could be a good leader. But I kept struggling, and made some horrible decisions, just like earlier.**

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod, I could never hate you. I know you were trying to save me. And that day, even if you didn't come it probably would've happened still. Don't listen to what Galvatron says. He doesn't know better than we do.**

 **Hot Rod: But it's true. I put everyone in danger. I mean I'm glad that Spike's family is safe, but you wouldn't allow Starscream to have the Geass Stones. I gave him the chance to win, and our chance of victory is at it's peak. I'm a failure as an normal Autobot or a Prime.**

 **Optimus Prime: Is that what it's also about?**

 **Hot Rod:( nods) You're the perfect leader. You're strong, wise, intelligent. Everyone always says how great you are or what a great role model you are. You always know what to do. I'm none of those things. I tried so hard to be like you when I was in charge, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do it. I was never meant to be a leader. I never wanted the Matrix. I never asked to be Prime. Sometimes I wonder why the Matrix chose me. Ultra Magnus would have been a better choice.**

 **Optimus Prime: You're wrong.**

Hot Rod looks at him.

 **Optimus Prime: I'm not as strong as you think I am. To you and everyone else you think I am perfect. But I am not. I used to be like you Hot Rod. I was guillible, naive, hot headed, I was all this before I became a Prime. When I was Orion Pax I used to look up to Megatron. I aknowledged him, dreamed to be like him. But in the end I learned his true colors and so he tried to kill me. When I became a Prime, I vowed to stop Megatron at all costs, end the war and bring peace back into Cybertron. But I too have made decisions I was not happy with, my most notible was when I put the whole Earth in danger so I could restore Cybertron. I endagered the humans and so I had to figure out a different way to save both planets. I would've made the same choice as you did if that was me. I have weaknesses too, but I don't show them. Don't ever look down on yourself. Ever since I returned Ultra Magnus has told me all the things you've done for the Autobots. You destroyed Unicron, you stopped the Quintessons from destroying us, you stopped Galvatron and his Decepticons from whatever plots they had, you saved another race of Transformers from another dimension.**

 **Hot Rod: Ultra Magnus told you all about this?**

 **Optimus Prime: He did. Not to mention you saved me when I was under the control of the Quintessons. If you didn't give me the Matrix, I would've been a mindless zombie forever. Hot Rod, you are great Autobot, a leader, a Prime, and a friend.**

 **Hot Rod: You mean that Optimus?**

 **Optimus Prime: Yes, we don't understand the Matrix's motives or decisions, but it's never wrong and just remember one thing. You don't have to be like me to be a Prime, you can be something even better, you can be you.**

Optimus's words hit Hot Rod's spark. He understood what he meant and started to feel good again.

 **Optimus Prime: Do you understand what I'm saying Hot Rod?**

 **Hot Rod: Yes Optimus and thank you.**

 **Optimus Prime:( nods) Excellent, now lets head back to the control room, we should be arriving real soon.**

 **Hot Rod: Yes sir.**

So they headed back to the control deck. Optimus went back to his commanding chair and Hot Rod went back to Arcee who was watching Kup telling Grimlock one of his stories.

 **Kup: So there I was cornered and all I had was a tree branch. The slore was about to destroy me. I thought it was the end until I had the craziest idea. I jumped inside it's mouth and let it devour me. I made my way through it's insides until I found the heart. And so with my branch I repeatedly smacked it's heart until it regurgitated me and dies.**

 **Arcee: Eeeeewwww.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock love this story.**

 **Kup: Ah Hot Rod, you just missed the ending to my story. I can tell it again if you want.**

 **Hot Rod: Uh, thanks Kup but I'm good.**

 **Arcee: How are you feeling?**

 **Hot Rod: ( smiling to Arcee) I'm alright now. And sorry if I was being a jerk to you.**

Arcee smiles and gets up to hug him. Hot Rod was caught off guard, but hugs her back.

 **Arcee: Don't worry about it. Let's just move on and save the universe.**

 **Hot Rod: Yeah, alright.**

 **Grimlock: Ugh. Me Grimlock not want to see Hot Rod and Arcee kissing.**

 **Arcee: Grimlock!**

 **Hot Rod:( in an embarresed or nervous tone) What? No, no, no! It's not like that. I don't like her, I mean like her, but as a friend or sister.**

 **Grimlock: ( in a sarcastic tone and snickers to himself after what he said) Sure okay.**

 **Optimus Prime: Alright everyone, we're entering Cybertron's orbit. Fasten you're seat belts.**

Everyone sits down and Omega Supreme lands on Cybertron. Everyone exits out.

 **Hot Rod: Well here we are again.**

 **Blaster: Alright, it's been forever since I've been here. Earth is great and all, but I still miss home. I have some new music I want to share with everyone here.**

 **Optimus Prime: We can have you're party later Blaster, right now we have to check to see if Perceptor is done with that radar yet. We have to find that last Geass Stone before Starscream does.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it with this chapter. Sorry if it's been forever. Been busy with regular basis lately and was working on the Beast wars story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.**


	12. Jungle Planet Saria

**Chapter 12:**

 **The Jungle Planet Saria**

* * *

Optimus Prime and the others make back to Cybertron and they make their way to Perceptor.

 **Perceptor: Optimus Prime, perfect timing. I just finished the Geass stone radar I was working on.**

 **Optimus Prime: Excellent, we're going to need it. Starscream is after the last Geass stone.**

 **Perceptor: Oh my, lets see where it's at.**

Perceptor plugs the radar to a computer to show all the other Autobots its location.

 **Hot Rod: Where is it?**

 **Optimus Prime: It appears to be located at some distant planet, called Saria.**

 **Arcee: Saria? Does that place have any life there?**

 **Ultra Magnus: Other than wild creatures I'm not sure.**

 **Kup: Well lets not just stand here. We know where it's at so lets go.**

 **Perceptor: I just wish there was more I could do.**

 **Optimus Prime: You've done enough Perceptor. For that I thank you. Just stay here and make sure Wreck-Gar and the Junkions are doing okay. Lets head back to Omega Supreme.**

P **erceptor: Good luck Optimus Prime. And do be careful.**

So they all head back to Omega Supreme and head off to Saria.

 **Hot Rod: Optimus, what's the last stone that we are looking for?**

 **Optimus Prime: The purple Geass Stone, it said to have the power to make it's user invisible.**

 **Cyclonus:( whispering to Galvatron) Did you hear that Lord Galvatron?**

 **Galvatron: ( whispering back to Cyclonus) Yes, I must find that Geass Stone before Starscream or the Autobots do.**

A little while later they make it to a planet which has blue all over the continents and green for the ocean.

 **Arcee: Is that it? Saria?**

 **Hot Rod: It looks kinda like Earth but with swapped colors**

 **Ultra Magnus: Everyone take your seats, we are preparing for landing.**

Everyone sits down as Omega Supreme lands. And they all exit outside.

 **Kup: Whoa, just look at this place. This is just like that one time my old squad were sent to investigate mysterious disappearences of research team that were sent to a planet very similar to this.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock want to hear story.**

 **Optimus Prime: We'll have time for stories later Grimlock, right now we must focus. Remember this is one battle we cannot afford to lose.**

Optimus takes out the radar. They transform into vehicle mode and they all start following it. As they followed the signal, Optimus see's four new readings.

 **Optimus Prime: I'm picking up four other Geass Stones from the south.**

 **Hot Rod: Starscream, he must be here.**

 **Galvatron: Perhaps if you give me the radar, I could it get faster since I can fly.**

 **Optimus Prime: Not a chance Galvatron. I know you too well.**

 **Galvatron:( to himself) I swear, if I wasn't outnumbered I'd take that radar by force.**

As they kept going, they were cut off by a Decepticon combiner, it was Predaking. The Autobots transform back into robot mode.

 **Arcee: Predaking? Here?**

 **Predaking: Autobots! Prepare to be destroyed!**

 **Predaking fires his laser. The autobots dodge and fire their laser's, which has little effect on the combiner. But they knew they couldn't waste time.**

 **Optimus Prime: We have to take him down quickly, we can't let Starscream get to the stone first.**

 **Galvatron: Cyclonus, Scourge. Attack him in the air.**

Cyclonus and Scourge in their jet modes fly around Predaking and fire him. Predaking has a hard time trying to hit them. Cyclonus and Scourge fire at his eyes which blinds him. Predaking starts shooting aimlessly so now Hot Rod and Blaster grabs some vines near by and ties them around Predaking's leg. Predaking falls down to canyon which happens to be right near them.

 **Hot Rod: Well that takes care of that.**

 **Optimus Prime: Let's keep going.**

The Autobots and Galvatron continue, but little do they know that they were being watched by Lazerbeak. Lazerbeak flies back to Soundwave and Starscream who are having a hard time looking for the Geass stone.

 **Starscream: Ahh Lazerbeak, tell me if you've found anything on the Geass Stone.**

 **Lazerbeak transforms into a cassette and enters Soundwave's chest. Soundwave plays the tape.**

 **Lazerbeak: The Autobots along with Galvatron are on this planet and they've taken down Predaking.**

 **Starscream: Impossible! How did they know where we would be at?**

 **Lazerbeak: They have with them a Geass Stone Radar which gives them the exact location.**

 **Starscream: A radar you say? Very intersting.**

 **Airachnid: Shall we go and take it from them Master?**

 **Starscream: No, we'll follow them where it is. And once they find it, that is when we will strike.**

Meanwhile the Autobot were getting closer to the location of the Geass stone. They came across what appeared to be a cave covered with vines.

 **Optimus Prime: I thinks it's inside there.**

 **Arcee: Let's hurry and get it before Starscream does.**

So they enter inside the cave. It got darker and darker as they progressed. Eventually it wasn't getting as dark, but instead it go really cold. They soon walked into a large room and all there was a giant ice statue of a monster. It was as big as Omega Supreme. It had 4 legs like a centour but didn't have the horses body and the head looked like a dilophosaurus dinosaur. But there was something on its hand. It appeared to glow purple. Optimus looked up and then looked down at the radar and the readings were crazy.

 **Optimus Prime: That's the purple Geass stone.**

 **Hot Rod: I don't see Starscream anywhere, we still have time.**

 **Blaster: Lets hurry and get it.**

 **Galvatron:(aiming his cannon at the hand) I got this.**

 **Optimus Prime: Galvatron wait. This could be a trap.**

 **Galvatron: Nonsense Prime, there is no time to waste. And don't try and stop me.**

Galvatron shoots the arm, pieces of ice fell, but the stone didn't come down. The arm was still intact, but it had red scales on it. The statue started to shake, but it was not an ice sculpture. It was a frozen monster.

 **Hot Rod: What's going on.**

 **Optimus Prime: Get back now!**

They stand back and the monster breaks free from the ice. It lets out and ear piercing roar and looks down at the transformers. Then it looks at the Geass stone it was holding and then swallows it. The creature prepares to attack.

 **Grimlock: Oh great. Big monster swallow shiny rock. But now we fight.**

 **Optimus Prime: Be careful everyone, this thing looks like it means buisness.**

They draw their weapons and attack. They charge at the monster and start firing at it. Their weapons have very little effect on it. Galvatron and his men fly around the creature and shoot. This only agitates it and it spits out slime that was acidic. Scourge is shot with it and falls. Cyclonus is slammed down by the monster and begins to crush him. The Autobot's weren't doing much better either. Arcee tried to shoot the legs to make it fall, but didn't work. Grimlock in dinosaur form tried biting into the legs and while he did manage to cut through the skin causing it to bleed, he was then kicked away by the monster. Ultra Magnus transforms into vehichle mode and rams into the wounded leg causing the monster to fall. Optimus Prime runs up and jumps on the head. He starts firing continusly, but soon the monster shook him off sending him flying across the room. The monster continues spitting acid, but Autobots manage to dodge it, but they do get very little on them which burns through their metal armor. But then Kup comes up with a crazy idea.

 **Kup: Wait a minute I remember this. This is just like that story I was just telling you about the Slore. The skin is too thick, we have to kill it from the inside.**

 **Hot Rod: The inside?**

 **Kup: I'm going in.**

 **Hot Rod: Wait Kup, no!**

Kup starts running up to the monster as he yells. He jumps up and the monster swallows him whole.

 **Arcee: What the heck is he doing?**

 **Hot Rod: He thinks that since the skin is too thick it would be more vulnerable from the inside.**

 **Arcee: The inside? That doesn't make any sense.**

 **Hot Rod: I tried to tell him.**

 **Arcee: A creature with that thick of skin would be just as strong in the inside.**

 **Grimlock: Kup going to take it down like Slore.**

 **Hot Rod: No Grimlock he's going to die if we don't get him out.**

Inside the monster, Kup fall into the stomach and finds the Geass stone.

 **Kup: Alright, got the stone now lets bust out of here.**

Kup gets out his gun and starts firing from the inside. But little does he know, it has no effect of the monster.

Back outside, everyone is still trying to fight back.

 **Arcee: How are we going to get Kup out of there?**

Optimus Prime looks around and notices icicle stalactites on the ceiling. And he remembers that when he shot really close on the head it did expose a weak spot on its skin.

 **Optimus Prime: I have an idea. Galvatron since you can fly, you get the creature's attention. I'll fire it's back with my combat deck.**

 **Galvatron: ( growls) Never tell me what to do.**

 **Optimus Prime: Blaster, at my command I want you to play your music as loud as possible.**

 **Blaster:( getting excited) As louds as possible?**

 **Optimus Prime: As loud as possible. I hope this works.**

Galvatron flies up and shoots at the monster getting it's attention. While being distracted Optimus use's the combat deck and fire's it's back. The combat deck had a missile with a drill on it. He fires the missiles at it and it latches onto the monster's back and starts drilling and then exploding, exposing the monster's soft and fragile skin. The monster turns around hissing at them and charges in for the kill.

 **Optimus Prime: Now!**

Blaster begins playing his hard rock and roll music at high volume. The monster is at first annoyed by this, but the loud sonic boom noises causes the icicle stalactites to fall, impaling the monsters back. The monster roars in pain and falls to the ground, dying from its injury.

 **Grimlock: Finally, big monster dead.**

 **Arcee: Yeah, but what about Kup, he's still in there. I hope the stalactites didn't hurt him?**

 **Galvatron: Forget the Autbot, where's the Geass Stone?**

 **Hot Rod: (glaring at Galvatron) We would have had it if you hadn't blasted the monster when it was frozen? Kup is inside and he's probably hurt.**

 **Galvatron: One Autobot is nothing, but a Geass Stone is worth something.**

 **Arcee: What is your deal?!**

 **Galvatron: My deal is that I-I mean we need that stone at all costs. So get inside there and fetch it.**

 **Grimlock: (growls) Me Grimlock not take orders from Decepticon!**

 **Optimus Prime: That is enough Galvatron. We all will get the Geass Stone and Kup out of there.**

Suddenly the monster's body began to move. Everyone was armed ready for it. The monster's mouth opened up revealing Kup covered in yellow fluids holding the purple Geass stone.

 **Kup: Oh Vector Sigma. That...that was nasty.**

 **Hot Rod: Kup! You're alright.**

 **Kup: Of course I'm alright. Just who do you think your talking to Roadblock?**

Kup then turns around and looks at the dead monster.

 **Kup: HAHAHAHA! Yes! I single handedly vanquished the beast!**

Hot Rod and Arcee look at each other, but decide to play along with it.

 **Hot Rod: Um yes, yes you did.**

 **Arcee: Great job, just please don't do that again.**

 **Optimus Prime: But I see you managed to get the Geass Stone.**

 **Kup: ( giving Optimus the stone) It's all yours Prime.**

 **Optimus Prime: Excellent job everyone, let's quickly get out of here before Starscream finds us.**

 **Galvatron: ( in his mind with an evil smirk) Yes, soon that and the other Geass Stones will be mine and Optimus Prime and Starscream's sparks will be at the palm of my hand.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it with this chapter. I've said it before, sorry it's been so long. Been busy and a bit of writers block. This was going to be one part, but decided to make the Saria mission into two parts since it's going a lot longer than I thought. I also decided to bold the dialogue to indicate which is narration and which is the script. I might edit previous chapters too like this. But I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Thank you.**


	13. Escape from The Jungle Planet Saria

**Chapter 13: Escape from The Jungle Planet Saria**

* * *

The Autobots and Galvatron make their way out of the cave, but they had to hurry before Starscream does. But once they got outside, Starscream and his Decepticons were in front of the entrence.

 **Optimus Prime: Starscream!**

 **Starsream: Optimus Prime. What a coincidence that we happen to end up in the same planet and same area again.**

 **Ultra Magnus: How did you know we were here?**

Laserbeak enters and lands on Starscream's arm

 **Starscream: Our trusted scout here helped us and I see you found my purple Geass Stone. Thank you so much for getting it for me, but I'll take it back now.**

 **Hot Rod: That's not going to happen.**

 **Starscream: Maybe you didn't hear me. I wasn't asking. I was telling you.**

They were outnumbered by a lot, they at first tried to go back inside the cave, but Tankor shoots above the entrence, causing a rockslide to block the entrence.

 **Tankor: There is no escape this time.**

The Autobot's and Decepticons draw their weapons and attack. The Autobot's hid behind boulders which blocked the Decepticons fire. Blaster ejects his cassettebots to help. Soundwave does the same thing.

 **Jetstorm: You can't hide back there forever Autobots. Come on out so we can have the real fun!**

 **Starscream: This is taking too long.**

Starscream takes out the red Geass Stone and fires the plasma lightning. It obliterates the boulders leaving the Autobots exposed.

 **Starscream: There you are.**

Starscream fires again.

 **Hot Rod: Look out!**

They barely dodged the blast. But now they were surrounded.

 **Airachnid: You're not getting away this time.**

 **Starscream: ( aiming the red Geass Stone) Say goodbye Autobots.**

 **Kup: It's no use. We're all scrapped!**

 **Optimus Prime: Everyone grab onto me, now!**

They all do so. Starscream fires the plasma lightning. It shot straight at them. But once the smoke cleared, they were gone.

 **Tankor: Hahaha, Autobots pulverized!**

 **Jetstorm: Finally, can we go home now? My favorite show starts at 7:00 and my legs are tired, if I had legs that is.**

 **Airachnid: Wait a minute something is not right here. Shouldn't there be bits and pieces of them?**

They all look and realize there a no Autobot remains anywhere.

 **Soundwave: The purple Geass Stone is missing as well.**

 **Starscream: They must have used it to turn invisible and flee. Split up and find them. Tankor, you and the Combaticons search the west side of the jungle. Jetstorm take the Coneheads and Astrotrain with you and search from the sky. Constructicons you head south. Airachnid, you and Soundwave are coming with me. Don't let them escape!**

The Decepticons start searching all over the jungle, but they have not found any trace of the Autobots. Meanwhile near a waterfall, the Autobots have turned visible after Optimus deactivated the power of the purple Geass Stone.

 **Arcce: That was too close.**

 **Blaster: It's good you had the Matrix in you to make it look like you got hit.**

 **Ultra Magnus: But we won't be safe for long. We have to get back to Omega Supreme.**

 **Optimus Prime: I have a plan. Hot Rod.**

 **Hot Rod: Yes Optimus.**

 **Optimus Prime:( gives Hot Rod the purple Geass Stone) Take Geass Stone with you. Get everyone back to Omega Supreme and get back to Cybertron.**

 **Hot Rod: But what about you?**

 **Optimus Prime: I'm going to stay and fight.**

 **Hot Rod: What? No you can't! He'll kill you.**

 **Optimus Prime: I'm the one with the Matrix. It's the only thing that can protect me. I can also use it to destroy the Geass Stones he has.**

 **Arcee: Optimus, I'm with Hot Rod on this one, we can't just leave you alone. We're in this togethor.**

 **Kup: She's right. No Autobot gets left behind.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock, want to fight too. Not let Optimus have all fun!**

 **Optimus Prime: I appreciate your loyalty and your concerns. But I'm one of the few who can use the Matrix and can stand against the Geass power. If you all joined in, then you would put yourself in danger. Besides, I have this.**

Optimus pulls out what appeared to be a purple crystal that looked like the Geass Stone they have.

 **Optimus Prime: This crystal I found in that cave has a similar shape and color like the Geass Stone we have. I can fool Starscream into thinking I have it so he won't try to follow you.**

 **Hot Rod: But Optimus, what if you don't come back? We need you. You're our leader.**

 **Optimus Prime:( place his hand on Hot Rod's shoulder) I am only one of the leaders of the Autobots. You're our leader too Hot Rod, with or without the Matrix. When you get to Cybertron bring help. If this is how it ends for me, then you lead the team to victory, but the way you do best.**

 **Hot Rod: I-I don't know.**

 **Optimus Prime: Please Hot Rod, you're one of my most trusted followers. Can you do this for them, for me?**

Hot Rod looks down for a moment, but looks back up with a confident look on his face.

 **Hot Rod: Yes, I can.**

 **Optimus Prime: I knew I can count on you. Now hurry before you get caught.**

Hot Rod nods and turns back, but before he orders the team to move out, Optimus had one more thing to say.

 **Optimus Prime: And remember.**

Hot Rod turns back to Optimus.

 **Optimus Prime: Til all are one.**

 **Hot Rod: Til all are one.**

 **Everyone except Galvatron and his men: Til all are one!**

Everyone else transforms and drives back to Omega Supreme. Optimus is all alone now.

 **Optimus Prime: This has to stop. Starscream must be stopped, no matter the cost.**

Optimus takes out a flare and shoots it up to get the other Decepticons attention. Airachnid notices.

 **Airachnid: Look up there.**

Starscream and Soundwave look up and see's the flare.

 **Airachnid: Is it one of ours?**

 **Starscream: Lets find out. Soundwave contact the other Decepticons.**

Soundwave uses the communicator attached to him.

 **Soundwave: Attention all Decepticons. Find the location of that flare.**

Optimus waits for the other Decepticons to come. But within ten minutes they all showed up.

 **Starscream: Optimus Prime, I didn't think you were this desperate to ask for a death wish.**

 **Optimus Prime: This ends now Starscream.**

 **Starscream: Where are the others?**

 **Optimus Prime: That is none of your concerns.**

 **Starscream: They have my Geass Stone don't they.**

Optimus takes out the fake Geass Stone.

 **Optimus Prime: No, I have it right here. But if you want it, you'll have to take it from me.**

 **Starscream: You asked for it. Kill him.**

Airachnid, Jetstorm and Tankor attack Optimus. The other Decepticons just watch. Tankor rams into Optimus, but Optimus stands his ground and grabs onto Tankor as he barely pushes him. Optimus throws him aside. Jetstorm fires his lazers and Optimus dodges them. Then Jetstorm tries punching him but Optimus grabs both of his fists, knee kicks him and punches him down to the ground. Airachnid then tries to shoot her web at him, but Optimus picks up Jetstorm and now he's caught onto a wall stuck.

 **Jetstorm: Not cool.**

Airachnid then tries to attack Optimus with her spider legs, Optimus blocks most of them, but gets scratched on the chest. Then the next leg she fighst with, Optimus grabs it and breaks it off of her. Airachnid screams in pian and Optimus shoots her with his gun. But then Tankor rises back up to attack from behind, but Optimus simply backhand punches his face and Tankor falls.

 **Optimus Prime: Is this really the best warriors you have Starscream?**

Starscream growls and decides to take matters into his own hands.

 **Starscream: Fools, three of you can't handle one Autobot? No matter, I will extinquish you myself.**

Starscream fires his arm lazers at Optimus but misses. Optimus charges at him. At first Starscream tried to use the green Geass Stone to paralyze him, but it has no effect and Optimus punches him across the face, then he punches his stomach and throws him to a tree. Starscream then tried to use the red Geass Stone on him, but the plasma lightning doesn't do any damage to him. Optimus gets out his gun and fires at Starscream. Starscream jumps out of the way and decides to over power him by using the yellow Geass Stone again.

 **Starscream along with clones: Let's if you can take on five of me at the same time.**

Optimus gets his gun out and shoots one of the clones and disappears. The other three jumped out of the way. Two of them surrounded Optimus and were about to fire. But Optimus moves out of the way at the moment they fired. They remaing clones accidently shoot each other and disappear leaving Starscream alone.

 **Optimus Prime: Give it up Starscream. You can't beat me.**

 **Starscream: I don't need the Geass Stones to fight you Prime. You haven't seen my own fighting skills yet.**

Optimus again tried to punch him, but this time Starscream takes it seriously and begins dodging his attackes. Starscream kicks him in the head and shoots him with his lasers. Optimus falls to the ground, but gets back up. Starscream shoots again, but Optimus jumps out of the way and shoots Starscream with his gun. Starscream flies up and tries to shoot from above. They shoot each other, but miss.

 **Starscream: I've had it with you Prime!**

Starscream takes out a grenade and throws it at Optimus.

Meanwhile the other Autobots were making their way into Omega Supreme.

 **Hot Rod: We made it.**

 **Ultra Magnus: Alright everyone get in. Hurry!**

Everyone was getting in Omega Supreme. Hot Rod, Galvatron and his men was outside about to enter until they heard an explosion.

 **Hot Rod: Optimus.**

Hot Rod was tempted to go back and help him, but he didn't want to make the same mistake twice. He promised to follow Optimus' orders and do what he said.

 **Galvatron: You're really not going back are you?**

 **Hot Rod: As much as I want to, I must do what Optimus said.**

 **Galvatron: Hmph. Such heroic nonsense.**

Hot Rod turns to Galvatron as he gets punched in the face. Hot Rod falls back and drops the purple Geass Stone. Galvatron takes it. Hot Rod tries to get back up, but is then gun pointed by Cyclonus, Scourge and the sweeps.

 **Hot Rod: What are you doing?**

 **Galvatron: With this, I will take down Starscream and then Prime again.**

Galvatron uses the power to turn invisible.

 **Scourge: Let's hurry over there.**

Cyclonus and Scourge fly to the battlefield to meet up with Galvatron.

 **Hot Rod: Galvatron!**

Ultra Magnus runs outside.

 **Ultra Magnus: Hot Rod, what happened?**

 **Hot Rod: Galvatron stole the Geass Stone and he's heading back for Starscream.**

Meanwhile back with Optimus and Starscream.

The smoke began to clear up. Starscream looked down to see if Optimus was dead. It looked like Optimus was down.

 **Starscream: Hahahaha! I did it. I finally killed Optimus Prime. Something that fool Galvatron failed to do.**

However little did Starscream know, Optimus was just playing dead.

 **Optimus: ( in his mind) That's it, keep your guard down.**

Optimus was about to summon the Matrix of Leadership to destroy the Geass Stones he has, but before he could Starscream gets hit in the back with a blast.

 **Starscream: AAARRRGGHH! Who did that?**

Starscream gets hit again by a laser blast. He shoots aimlessly trying to hit whoever it was. Optimus however had an idea.

 **Optimus: Galvatron stop! You'll ruin the plan.**

Galvatron makes himself visible for a moment.

 **Galvatron: You said I can have the chance to kill Starscream Prime. Now I'm doing it.**

 **Starscream: Galvatron if you have the Geass Stone then... the one you have is a fake Prime!**

 **Optimus Prime: Galvatron, get out of here now!**

 **Galvatron: No! I'm killing this traitor for making a fool out of me!**

Galvatron makes himself invisible again trying to fight Starscream.

 **Optimus Prime: I have to end this now.**

Optimus was about to open his chest to use the Matrix, but then his arms are grabbed by Tankor.

 **Tankor: Tankor not let Prime ruin everything.**

Optimus struggled trying to get free, but he couldn't. Starscream was still having trouble trying to hit Galvatron, soon Airachnid joined in and shot web aimlessly as well until she finally hit Galvatron. He was stuck onto a tree and he dropped the Geass Stone.

 **Galvatron: What? No, urgh I'm stuck.**

Starscream approached it finally getting the fifth and final one.

 **Starscream: At last, it's mine. Hahahahaha! Finally all the Geass Stones are mine!**

 **Optimus: No! This can't be over.**

 **Starscream: Oh but it is Optimus. And now to make sure you stay dead. Tankor.**

Tankor was about to crush Optimus, until he is hit by a laser in the back. He let's go of Optimus and turns to see Hot Rod and the others beside him.

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod.**

 **Hot Rod: Optimus, the Matrix!**

Optimus reacted quickle and opened his chest for the Matrix. However Jetstorm gets back up and shoots Optimus' hand and the Matrix falls into a crevice.

 **Optimus: No!**

 **Starscream: Forget them. We got what we need. Decepticons retreat.**

Starscream and the Decepticons fly back into space. Optimus was reaching into the crevice for the Matrix, luckily he got it back.

 **Optimus Prime: Hot Rod, what happened?**

 **Hot Rod: Why don't you ask Galvatron? He jumped me and stole the Geass Stone.**

Optimus turns to Galvatron. Cyclonus, Scourge and the sweeps have arrived in the scene.

 **Cyclonus: Lord Galvatron. Are you alright?**

 **Galvatron: What took you fools so long? I'm stuck in this web. Cut me out.**

They managed to cut Galvatron free as Optimus approaches him.

 **Optimus Prime: You disobeyed an order.**

 **Galvatron: I am not part of your team Prime. I had enough of your rules and wanted kill Starscream myself.**

 **Hot Rod: Is it that, or did you want the Geass Stones yourself.**

 **Galvatron: What if I did?**

 **Optimus Prime: You planned this all along didn't you? You would have turned against us when you got the Geass Stones yourself.**

 **Galvatron: That's what happens when you trust a Decepticon.**

 **Grimlock: Why you stinkin...**

Grimlock was about to attack Galvatron, but Ultra Magnus grabbed his arms and Kup blocked his way so he wouldn't cause trouble.

 **Optimus Prime: What about our truce?**

 **Galvatron: The truce is off Prime. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to track him down myself. Cyclonus, Scourge lets go.**

 **Optimus Prime: Galvatron!**

Optimus approached Galvatron from behind, but then Galvatron turned and puched Optimus in the face, falling back.

 **Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod: Optimus!**

 **Galvatron: Try and stop me or I'll kill you again.**

Galvatron and his men fly off into space to fight Starscream themselves.

 **Ultra Magnus: Are you alright Prime?**

 **Optimus: I'm okay Magnus.**

 **Kup: I knew we couldn't trust those creeps.**

 **Grimlock: Me Grimlock knew alliance bad idea.**

 **Arcee: But now Starscream has all five of the Geass Stones. What does this mean?**

 **Hot Rod: Optimus, where is he going?**

 **Optimus Prime: Let's see.**

Optimus takes out the Geass Stone radar and tracks the stones. But once he saw where Starscream was going, Optimus's expression turned to horror.

 **Optimus: Oh no.**

 **Hot Rod: What? Where is he going?**

 **Optimus Prime: To Cybertron.**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Let me just say I'm sorry. I know it's been over a year since I last updated this. I apologize for abandoning this story, I just haven't been motivated into doing this for a while. But with the recent Steven Universe story I'm doing now it got me back into this again and I really want to finish this. This time I will. Also one more thing, I did not mean to rip off Infinity War if the Geass Stones sound too similar to the infinity stones, this was just a coincidence and this was made before that movie came out. I'll update as soon as I can. Please read and review. Thank you.**


End file.
